


Omegle || Woochan

by matryoshkaa



Series: My Number? Okay! [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Omegle, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, The others come later, felix is kinda almost a wingman, its lowkey chap 1 on omegle and the rest on like whatsapp lol, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 19,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matryoshkaa/pseuds/matryoshkaa
Summary: you: was this all some elaborate scheme to get my numberstranger: perhapsyou: imyou: okayyou: +82-1-xxx-xxxxOr; a woochan text fic bc there's lowkey none of them





	1. hello, stranger

you're chatting with a random stranger. say hi!

  
stranger: did u know that the longest period without sleep is 11 days?

  
you: really?

stranger: yep

stranger: im trying to beat the record

you: what

stranger: ive gone 3 days without sleep

stranger: thats like halfway

you: i dont think thats correct

stranger: i dont think so either

stranger: i failed math in middle school

you: i failed gym

stranger: you

stranger: you what

stranger: how do u fail gym

you: running and exercise is a spooky concept

you: i would rather not

stranger: i think running is nice

you: h e a t h e n 

stranger: it makes u skinny boi

stranger: and the more u run the more u can eat

stranger: according to pemdas running cancels out calories

you: thats all you remember from math

stranger: yes

stranger: product equation multiply divide addition semicircle ????

you: are you kidding me

stranger: i am not 

you: u got 3/6 right 

you: 50% = fail

you: you need a tutor

stranger: told u 

you: sleep makes you smarter

you: if you sleep your math skills immediately become better

stranger: really?

you: :)

you: would i lie to you

stranger: i dont think so

stranger: ill sleep

stranger: but i dont want to stop talking to you :(

you: :(

you: sleep is better

stranger: noooooooo

stranger: can i get your number?

you: ...

you: was this all some elaborate scheme to get my number

stranger: perhaps

you: im

you: okay

you: +82-1-xxx-xxxx

stranger: REALLY

stranger: I DIDNT THINK IT WOULD EVER WORK

you: well now it has :)

you: go sleep now :(

you: if that wasn't also apart of your plan kkkkkk

stranger: right 

stranger: ill go do that now

stranger: bye stranger!!

you: bye~

you have disconnected.


	2. spooky season

a new conversation with chris has been created!  
<Friday, 3:09pm>

chris: hi hi

chris: its your favorite stranger!!!!!

chris: did i get the right number?

  
bear: yes!!

bear: hi :)

  
chris: yyay

  
bear: is chris your name?

  
chris: yep

  
bear: youre not from korea then? that sounds foreign >.>

  
chris: nope~

chris: im from australia

chris: i moved to korea a few years ago

  
bear: oohh

bear: thats cool

bear: ive never been out of korea

bear: is it nice there?

  
chris: yes!!

chris: well

chris: very hot and theres giant bugs and stuff but its not bad

  
bear: bugs are scarier than exercise

  
chris: i dont disagree

chris: whats your name tho?

  
bear: woojin :)

  
chris: cute~

chris: why is ur nick bear?

  
bear: my friend says i look like a bear

bear: i dont see it though

  
chris: you should send a selca

chris: then i could tell ya

chris: for science reasons of course ;)

  
bear: science reasons?

  
chris: yes

chris: i think its good research to see how cute you are~

  
bear: i just snorted

bear: youre really cheesy

bear: but no thanks

  
chris: whyyy

chris: my attempts worked before

  
bear: ah

bear: not anymore hun

  
chris: u called me hun

chris: i think thats a win

  
bear: mhm

bear: but who says i dont call everyone that?

  
chris: do you?

  
bear: maybe i do maybe i dont

  
chris: i see ;)

chris: im special arent i

chris: your favorite~~

  
bear: :)

  
chris: that looks threatening

  
bear: i think it just might be :)

  
chris: i dont like that 

chris: is that how you scare ppl irl

chris: by silently smiling at them

  
bear: honestly

bear: yes

  
chris: thats scarier than a mean look and i Dont Like It

chris: i feel like ur the mom friend

chris: u give off those vibes kinda

  
bear: perhaps i am

bear: im the best mom

  
chris: id vote

  
bear: you better

  
chris: are u doing the smiley thing

chris: in your head

  
bear: i am

  
chris: its spooky season for a reason i guess

  
bear: its november 

bear: i thought spooky season was last month lol

  
chris: november is spooky month

chris: because

chris: november is that in between month u know

chris: like its in the middle of halloween and christmas

chris: so its half spooky half merry

  
bear: but what about thanksgiving??

  
chris: ah yes

chris: cant forget the turkey holiday

chris: but by the time turkey day comes around everyones already put up christmas decorations

  
bear: youre not wrong

bear: my friend puts up his christmas deco two months early

bear: and his boyfriend puts them up a day after christmas just to spite him

  
chris: omg

chris: the ultimate power move

chris: i know what im doing this year now

  
bear: your parents will kill you

  
chris: im 18 i can do what i want

chris: and my parents cant judge me from australia >:)

  
bear: ill judge you then :)

  
chris: hello 911

chris: how do emojis scare me

chris: i dont like it

  
bear: i like it

  
chris: me too then

  
bear: mkay

bear: im a great influencer

  
chris: u really are

chris: now

chris: are you ready to learn about the anatomy of a kangaroo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted this earlier but i had the upload date wrong lol  
> uhhh feedback/suggestions are appreciated uwuwuuw  
> ship woochan the superior couple
> 
> +also does anyone else have problems with having notes on multi chaptered fics ??? cus i am oof


	3. englisheu?

<Saturday, 11:02am>

  
chris: its wednesday my dude

  
bear: its saturday actually

bear: but okay

  
chris: hey

chris: let me meme

chris: or ill roundhouse kick you

  
bear: why would you roundhouse kick me

bear: and how do you know how to do that

bear: you dont get into fights do you

  
chris: no mom

chris: but i can jump v high

chris: so it shouldnt be too hard

  
bear: try

  
chris: try?

  
bear: yes try

  
chris: on a person?

chris: i know a few people who would prob be willing

  
bear: no

bear: dont you dare

  
chris: how do i try then

  
bear: kick a tree

  
chris: a tree would hurt tho

  
bear: now you get it :)

  
chris: im suing

chris: this is slander!!!

  
bear: do you know what slander means?

  
chris: no i do not but it sounds fitting

  
bear: okay then

bear: anyways

bear: was there anything you wanted to talk about aside from threatening me with your aussie foot

  
chris: my aussie foot is great thank u

chris: but yes!

chris: so like i talked to my friends yesterday right?

  
bear: yeah..?

  
chris: so they said u might be a pedo

  
bear: i might be

  
chris: wHAT

chris: that is not reassuring

  
bear: it wasnt meant to be

  
chris: okay well 

chris: they told me to get a pic of u 

chris: and then we agreed that if u are a pedo i have to buy them food but if ur actually the age u say u are

chris: wait how old are you

  
bear: 18

  
chris: right so if ur actually 18 then they buy me anime posters

  
bear: oh god

  
chris: yeah so

chris: if u could send a pic i would be Delighted

  
bear: didnt i already tell you no

  
chris: wHat

chris: why not?????

  
bear: i dont want to show randoms my face

bear: i feel weird about that i guess

bear: maybe another time i guess

bear: plus

bear: do i sound like a pedo to you :/

  
chris: you type like one kinda

  
bear: NO I DONT

bear: take it back

  
chris: never

chris: sucks to suck 

chris: but yeah i get it

chris: you dont have to now

chris: whenever ur ready is fine with me

  
bear: >u<

bear: thanks

  
chris: mwah

  
bear: ...

bear: mwah

  
chris: im soft

  
bear: me too i guess

  
chris: im crying happy tears

  
bear: pics or it didnt happen >.>

  
chris: im

chris: youd love to see my face wouldn't you ;)

  
bear: hm

bear: you probably look like a kangaroo

  
chris: excuse u

chris: my friend just saw this and is literally cackling

chris: what have you done

  
bear: i dont lie hun

bear: im glad your friend finds me funny lol

  
chris: id make a pretty damn fine kangaroo 

chris: u called me hun again ;)

  
bear: i did

  
chris: im ganna tally how many times you say it

  
bear: that sounds obsessive

  
chris: its for research

  
bear: right

bear: how could i forget about those science reasons

  
chris: now u got it

chris: science reasons indeed

  
bear: great 

bear: btw

bear: whats your korean name

bear: if you have one

  
chris: chan 

chris: it kinda slipped my mind that u prob wouldnt know english

  
bear: yeah..

bear: if im honest ive spent the past day trying to say chris right lol

  
chris: sorry :(

chris: my friend used to be the same

chris: but most of my other friends know at least a little english

  
bear: its fine~

bear: i dont know any at all ;;

  
chris: i can teach you if you wanna video call ;)

  
bear: go back to australia

bear: or ill force you there myself

  
chris: feisty

chris: i like it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its almost turkey day yes bbyyyy
> 
> notes take too much mental capacity to think of smth so i wont even try


	4. woobear~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is there a preferred/convenient time (est) that i should update this ??

<Monday, 6:37am>

chris: woojin

chris: woojin

chris: woojin

chris: woojinie

chris: jinnie~~~

chris: w

chris: o

chris: o

chris: j

bear: chan

bear: hi hi

chris: im not done

bear: oh sorry

chris: i

chris: n

chris: okay 

chris: hi woojinie!!!!

bear: hi

bear: why are you awake?

chris: hell

chris: i mean

chris: school

bear: ah me too :/

bear: youre still in school?

bear: who do you live with then??

chris: its my last year

chris: i live with my aunt 

bear: oh

bear: im in my last year too

chris: do u go to school in seoul?

bear: incheon

chris: ohh

chris: thats not too far from me then !!!

bear: eh

bear: like an hour ish..

chris: still

chris: i wanna see you~

bear: cheesy..

bear: but maybe :)

chris: :o 

chris: adam

bear: :o

chris: cute

bear: no you~~

chris: aDAM :O

chris: my hearts soaring

chris: goodbye

chris: ur still cutest tho~

chris: woobear

bear: what

bear: what did you call me >n<

chris: woobear 

chris: cute name for a cute boy~~

bear: jbdasjkdbajka

chris: i broke u

chris: sorry b

bear: :/

bear: i have to go 

bear: my class starts soon

chris: awh

chris: go safely 

chris: mwah

bear: jsjksjk

bear: mwah

bear: bye ;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to upload pictures on here almost makes me wanna rip my hair out  
> but on a lighter note theres ganna be some actual development in the next few chapters ?? like sorry this is slow and boring rn kkkkk also chapters get longer,,,, im only now realizing how short these are


	5. found you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im pulling titles out of my ass at this point kkkk

<Monday, 3:04pm>

chris: are you done with classes yet?

bear: i just finished

bear: why?

chris: im bored :/

chris: im on my way home

bear: me too

bear: you dont do afterschool stuff?

chris: nope

chris: thank god

bear: honestly

chris: so woojinie

bear: ?

chris: whats your full name?

bear: what

bear: why?

chris: im just wondering

bear: ??

bear: oh

bear: kim woojin

chris: awh okay

chris: hold on

bear: ???

bear: nooo

bear: i wanna know your name too

bear: dont leave me hanging

bear: wait

bear: did you just

chris: I FOUND YOUR INSTAGRAM

chris: ACCEPT MY FOLLOW REQUEST

bear: nO

chris: ur accs on private

chris: TURN IT PUBLIC

chris: pls

chris: pls pls woojinie~

bear: no

bear: suffer 

bear: how did you even know that was me >n<

chris: ur name and age is in ur bio 

chris: i kinda took a guess

chris: and ur pfp is a boy ?? even tho i can barely see it

chris: ugh curse instagrams tiny profile pictures

bear: i think i like that right abt now

chris: :(

chris: u have to accept my follow request one day

bear: one day :)

chris: adam :o

bear: accurate reaction

bear: ill text you later

bear: im almost home

chris: awh

chris: okay

chris: see you~

<Monday, 6:45pm>

bear: do you wanna play twenty questions?

chris: :O

chris: you texted me first!!!

chris: i feel blessed

bear: >u<

bear: are you ganna agree or not?

chris: yesssss

bear: okayyy

bear: you ask first

chris: wHat

chris: i am not prepared

chris: is this what peer pressure feels like

chris: uh

chris: whats ur favorite color

bear: lol

bear: dark green

bear: not light green

bear: dark >:(

chris: im getting the impression that u hate light green

bear: i woNdeR wHy

chris: donT BULLY ME

chris: moms shouldnt bully

bear: lies

bear: moms are scary 

chris: kjssbj true 

chris: big yikes

chris: you ask now~~

bear: whats your full name?

bear: since you kinda bailed to look me up after finding out mine

chris: for science

bear: right

bear: cant forget that

chris: yep

chris: its bang chan tho

chris: or chris bang

chris: whatever

bear: ah

bear: and as one expects, im not ganna go look you up online :)

chris: woojinie :(

chris: im sowwy

bear: im not actually upset

bear: just so you know

chris: oh

chris: good

chris: i was starting to think you were :(

bear: noo

bear: sorry 

bear: im really not

bear: i dont care much

chris: are you sure?

bear: im sure >u<

bear: now

bear: lets continue, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is whACK  
> have a good night kiddies


	6. connected

<Tuesday, 3:23pm>

chris: i cant believe u 

chris: youre the reason this planet is falling apart

  
bear: cOME ON

bear: i dont care what you say

bear: mac n cheese is better than spaghetti

bear: anyone can agree

  
chris: nuh-uh

chris: spaghetti is cooler

chris: fancier

  
bear: mac n cheese is easier

bear: and what person doesnt like mac n cheese

  
chris: thats true

chris: but who doesnt like spaghetti

  
bear: i regret playing twenty questions with you

  
chris: :o

chris: babies eat mac n cheese

chris: ur a baby

chris: my baby uwuuwuwu

  
bear: >u<

bear: i thought i was mom

  
chris: i revoke your privileges

  
bear: D:

  
chris: ur the baby now

  
bear: fine

bear: at least you wont bash me for liking mac n cheese then

  
chris: ..

chris: im ganna go ask my friend his opinion

  
bear: you do that

bear: leave the baby to suffer alone

bear: djsjsjsjsk'

  
chris: aRE U KIDDING ME

chris: felix

chris: my bestest friend in the whole wide world 

chris: said mAC N CHEESE is bETTER

  
bear: wow what a heathen

bear: im always right

bear: wait

  
chris: ???

  
bear: lee felix?

  
chris: what

chris: yOU KNOW HIM?

  
bear: yEAH

bear: well

bear: not really

bear: my brother knows him

bear: so weve met like twice

  
chris: omg omg

chris: im ganna ask if he knows u

chris: or remembers u ? i guess

  
bear: you do that

bear: leave the baby alone again

bear: suffering in the dirt

  
chris: hush it

chris: >:)

chris: he said he knows u 

chris: skjdasbkjdbasjbdkasasbsjd

chris: that means were like

chris: connected

  
bear: what

  
chris: were like soulmates

chris: wAIT

  
bear: omg

bear: wHat

  
chris: since he knows u!!!

chris: that means u arent a pedo!!

  
bear: yay!!!!

bear: i knew that already though

  
chris: well i didnt

  
bear: you still flirted with me though >.>

  
chris: thats correct

chris: bc i dont give a damn

  
bear: okay..

bear: i guess you get your anime posters then

  
chris: yES

chris: exactly!!

chris: im a winner

chris: i never win bets

  
bear: well now you have :)

  
chris: is that a threatening smile

  
bear: nope

bear: good job i guess

  
chris: :D

chris: im ganna go break the news to them

  
bear: you do that

bear: have fun with your... anime shopping

bear: lol

  
chris: trust me

chris: i will

chris: and you have fun with ur

chris: mac n cheese

  
bear: ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um feel free to suggest things bc im lowkey unmotivated so inspiration comes whenever it pleases ksksksk


	7. no worries

<Wednesday, 4:23pm>

chris: i ordered my posters

chris: i get them on saturday 

chris: cus i have that prime shipping baabyyyyyy

bear: amazing

bear: i dont have prime

bear: so i have to wait basically 3 weeks to get whatever i order

chris: sucks to suck :p

chris: my mom pays for my membership

bear: omg

bear: that actually made me laugh

bear: thats a first

chris: hmm

chris: i bet ur laughs cute 

chris: i think u like me more than u let on

bear: i do?

chris: yep

bear: okay then

bear: i guess youre right

chris: wHat

chris: i knew it

chris: i knew youd declare ur love for me one day

bear: i didnt declare anything

chris: u did in ur own way

bear: mhm

chris: is that an agreement mhm or a sarcastic mhm

chris: kids these days are so confusing

bear: that was agreement

bear: possibly

bear: i dont know with you anymore

bear: and i might be older than you, kid

chris: right

chris: sorry mom

chris: wait

chris: U JUST AGREED TO LOVING ME

chris: what a day to be alive

bear: truly

bear: i guess i like you

chris: i like u too

chris: maybe more than my anime

bear: jesus i sure hope so

chris: is that an insult

bear: dont know

bear: do you think it is?

chris: im ganna tell myself its not

chris: even tho ur hard to understand

bear: gee thanks :)

chris: nooooo smiley 

chris: moving on 

chris: whens ur birthday

bear: :)

bear: april 8

chris: :(

chris: im october 3

bear: i knew you were the kid

chris: well i knew u were the mom

bear: wow

bear: im stunned

bear: such a revolutionary observation

chris: .

chris: ur lucky ur cute

bear: you havent even seen me chan :/

chris: that could change ;) 

chris: and u talk cute too 

chris: i think

chris: and felix said ur cute

bear: why would felix think im cute

bear: doesnt he have a girlfriend??

chris: a boyfriend actually

chris: but who cares

chris: doesnt mean he cant call someone cute

bear: true i guess

bear: but like

bear: im not that attractive lol

chris: hush 

chris: i bet u are

chris: felix says so

chris: and i dont care abt ur looks

chris: bc ur nice and like me even tho u dont show it 

chris: and threaten me with smileys

bear: jnskjdnajdn

bear: okay..

bear: i might possibly be blushing

chris: yes bbbyyyy

chris: i feel accomplished

chris: im serious tho uwuwuwu

bear: okay okay

bear: enough sentimental talk

bear: tell me about the anime posters you bought

chris: im openly sobbing now

chris: i knEW u rlly loved me <3333333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont have much to say lol  
> thanks for the kudos and lovely comments uwuwuwu
> 
> also, this probably wont end for a while but im struggling to figure out how i should end it jdsjkdsjkd so updates may go from every day to every two days occasionally if i cant decide how to continue soon enough


	8. bad day

<Thursday, 5:54pm>

chris: hi woobear

chris: life is hard

chris: felix is making me buy him food

chris: bc he told me abt u

bear: seems reasonable ??

chris: woojinie :/

chris: ur supposed to back me up

bear: oh right

bear: try again

chris: okay

chris: felix is a bad person and is forcing me to buy him food

chris: :(((((((((((((((

bear: oohhh nooo

bear: what a terrible guy

bear: i cant believe hed do that to you

chris: i know 

chris: hes not my bestest friend anymore 

bear: bc you have to buy him food??

chris: yes exactly

bear: dont you technically get food too

bear: if youre taking him out for food ??

bear: you would eat to ??

bear: unless youre weird i guess

chris: oh

chris: why wasnt i informed of this sooner

bear: its common sense??

chris: right

chris: im not upset anymore

chris: food is good

bear: it is pretty good isnt it

chris: yesyeywyeyysyseyyyyeees

bear: .

bear: okay

chris: anyways

chris: you know what im ganna get

bear: oh god

bear: im just dying to know

bear: tell me

chris: not mac n cheese

bear: bet you arent ganna get spaghetti either

chris: im

chris: ur right

chris: wow

chris: all that i lived for has crumbled to the ground

bear: fun 

chris: :/

chris: youre very sarcastic today

chris: whered soft bear go 

bear: :///

bear: >u<

bear: better?

chris: nooooo

chris: whats wrong :((

bear: nothings wrong :((

chris: i think ur lying :(((

bear: im not :(((

chris: i dont believe u

chris: be honest :(

bear: nothings wrong

bear: really

bear: im just a bit stressed

bear: but im fine ??

chris: i dont like those question marks :/

chris: but if ur sure ://

bear: im sure

chris: ok...

bear: :)

chris: gEt thAT t h i n g out of heRe

bear: kkkkk

bear: i think you have some obsession with my smileys

chris: because theyre scary

chris: some smileys are cute

chris: but :) literally looks like it could murder my whole family

bear: thats..

bear: probably a stretch

chris: is it

chris: is it really

bear: i believe so

bear: but i guess yeah

bear: :}

bear: is that better kkkkkk

chris: omg

chris: thats wORSE

bear: its terrifying isnt it

chris: uh hell yeah it is

chris: i think ill live with :)

bear: glad we share the same sentiment 

bear: :)

chris: 911

chris: is that a weed

bear: ?

bear: that doesnt even make sense

chris: maybe not in this context

chris: but thats an elite meme

bear: right 

bear: .. 

bear: its the good kush :/

chris: yES

chris: remember when i said we were soulmates

bear: which was like.. 2 days ago ? 

bear: yeah

bear: i remember 

chris: :p

chris: well i stand by that

bear: hm

bear: me too

chris: uwuwuwuuu

chris: soft bears back?

bear: i guess >u<

chris: big uwu

chris: u make me softer than felix

chris: because hes a rat

bear: great

bear: glad im compared to a rat

chris: hey 

chris: at least i didnt say i like u less than a rat

bear: ah yes

bear: thank god for that

chris: ;)

chris: ew

chris: speaking of rats

chris: i gotta go buy his food :/

bear: good luck with that

bear: i pray for ur wallet

chris: me too me too

chris: bye woojinie

chris: my soft bear~~

bear: kkkkkkkk

bear: woojin.exe has stopped working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you guys mind if i added narration at some point or should this only be text?
> 
> have a good night >u<


	9. late night

<Friday, 4:07am>

chris: so

chris: i just had a thought

chris: and like

chris: im not a demanding person

chris: but 

chris: if an octopus has 8 arms

chris: thats 4 different ppl it can hug at once

chris: and u know what

chris: theyre selfish for keeping all those limbs for themselves

chris: some ppl like hugs

chris: and 4 hugs by one entity

chris: magic

chris: but noooooo

chris: an octopus will give NO hugs

chris: so self-centered :/

chris: but again 

chris: im not demanding

chris: its just an idea

bear: chan

chris: yes jinnie~~

bear: gO THE FUCK TO BED

chris: :O

chris: YOU CUSSED

chris: MY BEAR DOESNT DO THAT

bear: ITS 4 IN THE MORNING

chris: oh

chris: is it?

bear: yES

bear: now :)

bear: sleep :)

chris: stop :(

chris: its a reasonable time

bear: ITS 4 AM

chris: time is just a number

bear: what did i tell you the first time we talked

chris: uh

chris: i remember u failed gym

chris: lol loser

bear: NO

bear: I TOLD YOU TO SLEEP

bear: SO FOLLOW THAT

bear: AND GO TO BED

chris: :/

chris: i see ur stress hasnt gone away 

bear: jkkjjkjkjkjk

bear: bc the sun isnt even up :)

bear: and yet you blow my phone up with useless octopus opinions :)

chris: its a good argument 

bear: :)

chris: :(

chris: okay :(

chris: ill sleep now :(

bear: yeah okay goodnight

chris: :(

chris: mwah :(

bear: mwah 

bear: gn

chris: now i know why a dumb octopus wouldnt want to hug humans

chris: goodnight u oppressor 

chris: mwah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i am aware that this chap is bad but i have barely anything else written and idk how to continue lol
> 
> but thanks for 100 kudos ??? and like 900 reads ???? are u guys crazy :/ ♡♡♡
> 
> also sorry if i dont respond to your comments (??),, sometimes i dont get it in my mail and see too late :(


	10. kim uwujin

<Friday, 3:32pm>

chris: hi

chris: sorry i woke u up at 4 am :(

chris: i hope u arent still mad :(

bear: im not 

bear: but you should be asleep by then

bear: are you getting enough sleep lately ?

chris: uwu u care

bear: chan :/

chris: fine

chris: i think i am

chris: i just stay up late

bear: as in 4 am...

chris: uh

chris: yes :)

bear: you have school though

chris: eh

chris: i dont care much

bear: :/

bear: well i care

bear: start getting enough sleep

bear: or ill force you myself

chris: o.o

chris: okay mom

bear: promise me >:(

  
chris: .

chris: i promise :////

bear: thats what i thought

chris: no

chris: thats what i thought

bear: what is that even supposed to mean

chris: i dont know 

chris: but

chris: !!!

chris: i dont care !!!

chris: bc ur forcing me to sleep

chris: i wanna know more abt uuuu

bear: ?

bear: sleep is a necessity 

chris: shush

chris: tell me what u look like 

bear: do i rlly have to though

chris: yes

chris: u have to 

bear: what if i dont?

chris: dEATH

bear: ..right

bear: cant wait for my death then >u<

chris: uwu

chris: wait no

chris: no death jksjssjk

chris: i wanna know what u look like tho

chris: if i dont get a pic i at least deserve this :(

bear: are you trying to guilt trip me

chris: id call it persuasion

chris: but yes

bear: as expected

bear: but are you really one to talk?

chris: ?

bear: i havent gotten a pic of you either >n<

chris: bc u wont :(

chris: ill tell what i look like tho

chris: but i wanna know abt u

bear: uh

bear: i dont know how to describe myself :/

chris: start easy u stupid

chris: what colors ur hair

bear: dont call me stupid ;;

bear: its brown lol 

chris: boring

chris: dye it purple

bear: no

bear: brown isnt boring you stupid

chris: yes it is stupid

bear: what color is your hair then

chris: blonde

bear: thATS JUST AS BORING

chris: NO ITS NOT

bear: it is :/

chris: ur mean

chris: im not telling u anymore abt me :(

bear: i already know enough

bear: felix said youre ripped

chris: wHAt

chris: ur talking to felix

chris: !!!!!!!!!

bear: i am

chris: why didnt i know about this !!

bear: felix said youd get annoying

chris: wHat

chris: that rat

chris: wait

chris: he only says good things right

bear: other than that youre annoying

bear: yes

chris: oh

chris: good then

chris: i still feel betrayed tho >:(

bear: sorry? >u<

chris: uwuwuwuuwuwu

chris: apology accepted

chris: ur cute uwu

bear: :/

bear: thanks ?

chris: im ganna use felix now 

chris: i cant believe u ppl

bear: go ahead

bear: he wont show you pics

bear: i already payed him not to

chris: wHAT

chris: i wasnt going to !!!

bear: mhm

chris: jsjsj

chris: u have no faith in me

bear: thats correct

chris: wooooww

chris: ur boring anyways

bear: thanks

chris: ur supposed to be offended

bear: im not though >u<

chris: :/

chris: im ganna ask people if i look boring

chris: ill prove u wrong

bear: you dont have to prove anyone wrong

bear: and felix says youre hot and muscly 

bear: so if you think about it will ppl rlly call you boring

chris: STOP GOSSIPING ABOUT ME 

chris: but ur not wrong ;)

bear: ew

chris: did u mean uwu

bear: no

bear: i meant ew

bear: youre quite disgusting honestly

chris: im going on strike

bear: have fun with that

chris: kjsajdsajdasjkjkadsj :(

bear: noooo i take it back :(

bear: no sad faces >u<

chris: uwuwuwuuwuu

chris: my uwus are gone

chris: courtesy of kim uwujin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lost my login info for superstar jyp but i got it back so im in a good mood ksksksksk  
> i hope this chapter makes up for the last one :/ ♡♡
> 
> also kinda promo but i have some other half decent fics posted so if you wanna look at those you can skskksskk   
> anyways have a good night kiddies ;;


	11. evolution

<Friday, 7:31pm>

chris: wait 

chris: woojin

chris: woobear

chris: uwujin

chris: baby

bear: >u<

bear: whhat :/

chris: hi

chris: i made an observation

bear: um okay 

bear: tell me ?

chris: right

chris: so i was looking at our convo 

chris: and u said ur paying felix not to show me pics of u

bear: thats what i said

bear: for extra protection of my very highly personal secret identity

chris: highly personal secret identity 

chris: that sounds like bs i would spew out :/

chris: ur evolving uwu

chris: woobear to uwujin

bear: no >n<

chris: yes

chris: oh right

chris: anyways

chris: felix is getting p a i d

chris: and he still made me buy him d i n n e r

bear: :(

bear: tragic

chris: indeed !!

chris: he shouldve bought me food since im suffering :(

bear: tell him i said he has to buy you lunch

chris: :O

bear: he definitely has enough to lol

bear: i feel bad :/

bear: ill show you soon maybe

chris: :O :O

chris: re al l y????/??/

bear: not if you type like that

bear: but yes

bear: bc i guess i dont have a reason not to (?)

chris: uwu

chris: then do it now

bear: nooo

chris: whyyyyyy :(

bear: bc i dont want to

bear: im too nervous to :/

chris: why :(

chris: dont be 

chris: its not like id judge u no matter how u looked 

chris: u make me bust an uwu no matter what

bear: .

bear: thats the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me

chris: i cant tell if ur kidding or not

bear: me either

bear: how in the world did we get here :/

chris: im wondering the same thing 

chris: oh well

chris: im ganna take a nap 

bear: :o

bear: i love naps 

chris: me tooooooooo

bear: wait :/

bear: this is why you dont sleep ://

bear: bc you nap

chris: i suppose u are correct

bear: so dont nap

bear: stay awake and sleep at your bedtime

chris: hA

chris: b e d t i m e

chris: i dont need sleep

bear: you just said you were ganna nap though

chris: oh he caught me :/

bear: quote another vine channie

bear: i dare you 

chris: i can sense the threatening smile from here

chris: :(

chris: u called me channie tho uwu

chris: ur soft for me uwuwuuwuu

chris: my soft bear 

chris: uwu

bear: >u<

bear: im not soft for anyone

chris: says u,, after typing that cute face uwu

bear: would you rather i not talk

chris: noooooo

chris: u cant do that

bear: i cant ?

chris: not if i do it first !!!

chris: im napping now !!!!!

bear: really.

bear: chan >:(

bear: im

bear: IM BEING NICE TO YOU

bear: im ganna evolve into scary bear here soon 

bear: >n<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can tell im pulling these chapter titles out of my ass, cant you :/
> 
> have a nice night kids >u<


	12. adore u

<Saturday, 9:54am>

chris: WOOJINIE :(

chris: FELIX SAID U DYED UR HAIR PURPLE

chris: DID U

bear: possibly

bear: i told you im not boring

bear: i win :)

chris: noooo

chris: i dont even get to see it 

chris: im suing !!!!!!!

bear: thats sad 

bear: who will you sue

chris: felix

chris: he gets to see but i dont :((((

bear: says who ??

chris: this is obvious bias :((

chris: wait what :/

bear: [image attached]

bear: >u<

chris: uwuwuwuuwuwuu

chris: IM SOFT

chris: im not even mad u blocked ur face out

chris: well kinda 

chris: but uwuuuu i love it sjkjskkjskjsskj

bear: lol okay

bear: i dont know how to respond to this kkkkkk 

chris: just dont

chris: let me admire it uwu

chris: ur cute 

chris: hair tells a lot about a person u know

chris: so if ur hairs cute then ur cute too

bear: i dont think that correlates at all but okay

chris: i disagree 

chris: but oh well

chris: cute cute cute :(

bear: kkkkkkkk

bear: calm down >n<

chris: never

chris: ur cuter than felix

bear: YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT MY FACE LOOKS LIKE

chris: I DONT NEED TO

chris: i wouldnt have taken u for a pastel person tho

chris: u seem like ud pretend to be scary but ur just soft

chris: my friend is like that

chris: he pretends hes emo

bear: thats great

bear: i wouldnt want to be seen as emo tho

bear: i dont really try to be scary 

bear: only when i want to be :)

chris: welp im scared so its working

bear: good

chris: ugh

chris: i cant get over how cute u look

bear: you can only see my hair stupid 

chris: idc

chris: let me have my moment

bear: :/

bear: you stress me out

chris: hm

chris: u love me tho~~

bear: ://

bear: i do >u<

chris: uwu

chris: i love u too 

chris: mwah

bear: sjjskj

bear: mwah ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy turkey day kids  
> ♡ ♡


	13. baby

<Saturday, 10:21pm>

bear: is emo boy felixs boyfriend?

chris: hi to u too woobear :/

chris: but yes

chris: how did u know 

chris: are u a stalker

bear: no ?

bear: maybe

bear: i mean

bear: no :)

chris: i feel personally attacked

chris: im calling the police

bear: do it

bear: anyways

bear: i saw a pic of who i can only assume is emo boy on felixs instagram

chris: oh

chris: his name is changbin

chris: he dresses dark and pretends hes cool but he really isnt

bear: im telling on you

chris: bet :/

bear: :///

chris: hes small too 

chris: tiny boy

bear: im telling on you again

chris: shut it 

bear: shut what :/

chris: uR MOUTH

chris: shut the hell ur mouth >:(

bear: kkkkkkk

bear: im telling on you x3

chris: great 

chris: was there a real reason for wanting to know emo boys identity

chris: or was it just so u could threaten me

bear: it was just to threaten you >u<

chris: wHat

chris: i call this piece Betrayal :/

chris: top 10 anime betrayals

chris: way to go woojinie 

chris: uve done it now 

  
bear: done what ://

  
chris: idk 

chris: i dont know what im getting at

  
bear: me either :/

bear: you confuse me

bear: i wish i understood how you think

bear: but i feel like your head is just full of stick figures running around

  
chris: WONDERFUL IMAGERY

chris: 10/10

chris: ur not wrong tho 

chris: theyre starting fires up there

  
bear: great

bear: because thats what i wanted to hear

bear: :/

bear: anyways

  
chris: anyways

  
bear: ;;

bear: >u<

  
chris: i dont know whats happening

  
bear: me either

  
chris: kk

chris: uh

chris: follow me on ig 

chris: felix doesnt even follow me

chris: that rat

  
bear: so why would i

  
chris: u said youd follow me back one day

  
bear: did i ??

  
chris: i think so 

chris: i cant remember

chris: u know with stick people running around in my head and all

  
bear: right

bear: okay

  
chris: yay uwu

chris: now accept my follow back :(

chris: its common courtesy ;)

  
bear: .

bear: wooooow youre so smooth chan 

bear: couldve fooled me

  
chris: i dont like that tone of voice baby

  
bear: .

bear: baby ? :/

  
chris: yeah ur my baby uwu

chris: my baby boy uwu

  
bear: jsjks

bear: k then >n<

bear: im ganna go now lol

  
chris: whyyyy

  
bear: i have things to do :/

  
chris: like what

chris: gossiping with felix ??? ://////

  
bear: oh would you look at the time

bear: i gotta go walk my fish

  
chris: wHat

chris: woojin >:(

chris: how dare u 

chris: UR A RAT TOO 

chris: a cute rat tho uwuwuwu

chris: but still a rat >:(

chris: (uwu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woojins instagram update has me v soft ughghghgh his sweater paws uwu,,,,, can you believe a man like him exists


	14. perfect

<Sunday, 11:07am>

chris: are u done gossiping with felix yet 

chris: bc i have some important news 

bear: i dont know what youre talking about

chris: :(

chris: :(

chris: :(

bear: okaaayyyy shh

bear: but its for science reasons

chris: gasp

chris: how dare u

bear: gasp

bear: sowwy >u<

chris: jdjkdkjskjs 

chris: anyways

chris: i got my posters >:)

bear: a day late ???

bear: i thought they were supposed to come yesterday ://

chris: u right :O

chris: im suing amazon prime

bear: do itttt

bear: get that money 

chris: yeeeeee

chris: wait

chris: felix just called me dumb and said they did come yesterday

chris: i just didnt check the mail

bear: omg

bear: dumby :/

chris: AHHHHHHHH

chris: can u believe i get treated like this

bear: who is that question for ??

bear: the stick people in your head ??

chris: IM DONE

chris: i give up on humanity

chris: i can only trust changbin now

chris: pls dont make me rely on changbin D:

bear: okay >u<

bear: sorry :/ love you ://

chris: :O

chris: my uwus are gone

chris: u are so cute jksjdsjdjsdjk

chris: love u too baby

bear: why do you keep calling me baby lol

chris: it suits u ;)

bear: right

bear: lol

bear: ugh you make my heart fluffy 

bear: uggghhhhgghghh

chris: kjdsjkdsjksd

chris: idk what thats supposed to mean but thats v cheesy b

chris: awh 

chris: thats cute tho uwuwu

bear: remind me never to open up to you again

chris: noooo

chris: its cute :(

chris: i love my soft bear uwu

bear: jdjsksj okay 

chris: okay ?

bear: yeah 

bear: okay

chris: okay,,

chris: lol 

bear: this is weird

chris: it is

chris: whatever 

chris: im ganna show u the posters i got 

bear: yay 

chris: [image attached]

chris: [image attached]

chris: [image attached]

chris: arent they amazing

chris: oh wait

chris: dsfknlnkldfknlfdnklfdsnkl

chris: DONT OPEN THE LAST ONE

bear: ;; 

bear: why o.o

bear: they arent nudes are they 

chris: ewwww noo

chris: if u love me tho u wont open it

bear: sucks i dont love you then 

chris: the stick people dont know what to do now 

chris: congrats im shutting down :/

bear: oh

bear: is that you ??

chris: yeah :/

chris: the pics were already saved so i sent that by accident :/

bear: its the stick peoples fault

bear: its okay though

bear: youre cute lol

chris: i know ;)

chris: how cute ;)

bear: i wanna hug you >u<

bear: ur cuter than felix made you sound

chris: wHat

chris: kill him

bear: k

chris: .

chris: i wanna hug u too uwu

chris: u should send me a pic 

bear: why

chris: bc i did :(

bear: hmm

bear: idk,,,

chris :((((((

bear: maybe

bear: tomorrow

bear: next week 

bear: if i dont look like death on any of those days

chris: lmaooo

chris: im sorry but

chris: 'on any of those days'

chris: i cant not laugh at that ksksksk

bear: youre banned 

bear: im banning you

chris: fROM WHERE

bear: LIFE

chris: oh

chris: goodbye world

chris: wait

chris: did u say u didnt love me earlier

chris: i cant believe this !!!

chris: the stick people are rioting !!!!!!

bear: darn !!

bear: it was a lie 

bear: i was just curious >u<

chris: i could tell woobear

chris: im not that annoyed tho

chris: a cutie like u called me cute

chris: can u believe ive been complimented by an angel

bear: jksjsjk

bear: and you say im cheesy

bear: ugh 

chris: its true~~

chris: and im getting a pic of u out of it ;)

chris: within the next,, day ? week ?

bear: the world will never know

chris: ^^ 

chris: oh 

chris: i just remembered 

chris: do u wanna see the last poster i got

chris: and not my face this time

bear: yes please

bear: your face makes me ew

chris: wHat

chris: im calling the police !!

bear: have fun without me 

bear: if im in jail you wont ever get a pic

chris: 911 i take it back :)))

bear: thats what i thought :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well isnt this just a big mess kkkkk


	15. uneasy

<Monday, 3:28pm>

chris: snick snack ya boy is back

chris: how are u jinnie

  
bear: um

bear: im not doing so hot kkkk

  
chris: do u mean hot in the physical sense or in the Life Sucks sense

  
bear: all of the above

  
chris: that was not a choice my guy

chris: but why :(

chris: i came here to have a good time

chris: and i wont unless ur having a good time

chris: so tell me :(

  
bear: :(

bear: school is just stressful

bear: and time consuming

  
chris: thats how senior year is i guess

chris: i kinda have it easy rn but im sure itll pass

  
bear: i know but like :/

bear: its hard i guess 

bear: with like exam preps and all that

  
chris: whhat 

chris: ur starting those early????

chris: we havent gotten that type of stuff yet

  
bear: djskbdsjbdkj really ??

  
chris: yeah 

chris: i dont think we will for a while 

chris: wait 

chris: can i call u ?

  
bear: ?

bear: why ??

  
chris: bc i want to 

chris: i cant comfort u over text :/

chris: and i dont want u to be stressed anymore :(

chris: i know i cant really help much 

chris: but i wanna try at least 

chris: i cant see u sad :(

  
bear: ah

bear: okay

  
chris: okay?

  
bear: mhm

bear: you can

  
chris: yay~

chris: give me a quick sec

  
bear: okay...

<Monday, 4:18pm>

chris: feel better now?

  
bear: yeah >u<

bear: thanks.. really :)

  
chris: .

chris: i wont comment on that

  
bear: :) :)

  
chris: (:

chris: i knew i could make u feel better~~

chris: im amazing arent i

  
bear: you are

bear: you have a really soothing voice jskjsakjaj

  
chris: ;)

chris: are u perhaps complimenting me

chris: i never thought this day would come

  
bear: ive complimented you before though

chris: well

chris: let me live okay

  
bear: right

bear: okay

  
chris: ur voice is cute too tho

chris: big uwu

  
bear: >u<

bear: you wanna know whats cuter than my voice though?

  
chris: what

  
bear: my face

  
chris: .

chris: uwuwuwu

chris: show me then

chris: i thought u said ur face wasnt cute hm

  
bear: because it isnt

  
chris: u just said it was

  
bear: i lied

  
chris: i dont think u did

chris: i think ur cute and u just dont wanna admit it

  
bear: because im not :/

  
chris: i beg to differ baby

  
bear: me toooooo

  
chris: but u said u didnt

  
bear: i know what i said

bear: what am i talking about anymore

bear: ive confused myself

  
chris: me too 

chris: its okay tho

chris: i find it cute

  
bear: you find everything about me cute :/

  
chris: wow

chris: u are Not Wrong

  
bear: im never wrong

  
chris: well

chris: thats where ur right 

chris: this is it chief

chris: this guy right here

  
bear: shUt uP

  
chris: nooooooo

  
bear: yes :)

  
chris: k

chris: my lips are sealed

  
bear: thats what i thought >u<

bear: anyways

bear: im going to bed

  
chris: whyyy

chris: its only 4 tho

  
bear: its called naps

  
chris: :(((

  
bear: :p

bear: i dont think ill be on again tonight

bear: so goodnight

bear: [image attached]

  
chris: ://

chris: dsjkbbasbjkdabjk

chris: tHATS U

chris: U ARE SO CUTE

chris: GET BACK HERE

chris: u dont get to just leave me hanging after doing this !!!!!

chris: dkjbdsbjsdbjkjk

chris: can u die from combustion of uwus

chris: because i think i have

chris: goodbye world, it was good knowing ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i skipped updating for a few days ://  
> im writing another fic but ive pretty much finished so updates should go back to daily (????)  
> im sorry if this is bad,, i just wanted to get something out :(( ♡


	16. snitch

<Tuesday, 2:58pm>

chris: i cant believe u pulled that stunt on me

chris: u stupid bear lookin ass cutie >:(

  
bear: i dont know if thats supposed to be mean or not

  
chris: it is 

chris: >:(

  
bear: good way of showing it

  
chris: shh

chris: anyways 

chris: how could u leave me to suffer,,

chris: all on my own

chris: after u reveal ur cute ass self

chris: ur so cute uwu

  
bear: okay i think i get it :/

bear: sorry i guess >n<

  
chris: .

chris: i cant be mad at u 

chris: and guess what

  
bear: what :/

  
chris: i was right >:)

  
bear: ?

bear: do i even wanna know about what

  
chris: yes 

chris: okay

chris: i knew cute hair meant ur face would be cute too

chris: god ur so adorable

  
bear: stoppp

bear: i reacted normally :((

bear: why cant youuu

  
chris: bc u deserve all the compliments in the world baby~~

  
bear: kkjjkkjkj

bear: thats cool

  
chris: its cool?? 

chris: jksjkbsdj

  
bear: youre making me nervous lol

  
chris: :O

chris: i make u shy >:)

  
bear: thats not what i said

  
chris: its what u implied tho~

  
bear: .

bear: maybe

bear: kkkkk

  
chris: uwu

chris: cute 

chris: so 

chris: felix is mad at me

chris: and its ur fault

  
bear: wHat

bear: why me >:(

bear: its prob your fault not mine

  
chris: noo

chris: bc u left me to uwu all by myself

chris: i had to rant to felix about how cute u are

  
bear: ;;

bear: perhaps ive already been informed of this,,

  
chris: WHAT

chris: that snitch !!

chris: bitches are snitches

chris: or whatever the saying is

  
bear: i think its stitches

  
chris: stitches are snitches

chris: right

  
bear: not what i meant :/

  
chris: anyways

chris: now hes ignoring me 

chris: he forced me back home

chris: and he invited emo boy over to smooch

  
bear: perhaps i was informed of this as well

bear: but theyre dating sooo

bear: would you rather them kiss right in front of you ??

bear: yuck >n<

  
chris: thats true 

chris: bc id rather kiss u ;))

  
bear: ksjksjkskjs

bear: >u<

bear: thats.

bear: cool :)

  
chris: are u okay there

  
bear: no i am not

bear: im ganna hibernate 

bear: for the rest of winter

  
chris: i dont think winter has officially started yet tho

chris: im glad i got u flustered enough ;)))

  
bear: then ill make it winter

bear: and ill send you back to australia with the kangaroos where you belong

bear: get outta my land

  
chris: u dont own korea

chris: ill bring u to aus with me 

chris: then we can both hibernate,, with the kangaroos

  
bear: now thats what im talking about !!!

bear: but then felix would be here alone

bear: with emo boy

  
chris: right

chris: i dont trust him :/

  
bear: felix ?? or emo boy

  
chris: both

chris: theyll end up starting riots

chris: but whatever

chris: i dont care

  
bear: right,,

bear: bc felix snitches

  
chris: yep 

chris: no one likes snitches 

chris: bestest friend privileges: revoked

  
bear: :/

bear: devastating.

  
chris: truly

chris: anywayyyys

chris: im done talking about that dumb blonde

chris: yes or no

  
bear: ?

bear: yes or no to what ??

  
chris: just pick one

  
bear: what am i dis/agreeing to 

bear: >n<

  
chris: ill say after u give an answer

  
bear: this is evil 

bear: yes...?

  
chris: >:)

chris: im facetiming u 

chris: and u already agreed

chris: no takebacks >:)))

  
bear: whhat

bear: this is unfair

bear: im calling the authorities >n<

  
chris: u picked yes i didnt make u~~~

chris: plsplslpspslplsplslps plsssssss woojinnie~~

  
bear: :/

bear: :/

bear: :/

bear: fine

  
chris: really ??

chris: i thought u would put up more of a fight

chris: im not complaining tho ;)

  
bear: yeah yeah 

bear: before you do though

  
chris: ?

  
bear: im telling felix you called him a dumb blonde

  
chris: wHAT

chris: SNITCH


	17. freeze

<Friday, 11:34pm>

bear: channie :(

bear: its past my bedtime lol

chris: pppfffttt

chris: bedtime

chris: ur a baby uwu

bear: perhaps i am >u<

bear: your baby

chris: uwuwu

chris: we couldve slept together on facetime 

chris: all domestic-y

bear: yeah no

bear: i have dignity

bear: weirdo

chris: im not weird !!!!

chris: im just sayyyying

chris: we could be cute together but ur playin 

bear: >u<

bear: we could

bear: but

bear: i dont know

bear: i lost my train of thought um

chris: good on u 

chris: whos the weird one now :p

bear: not me :)

bear: its not weird to be tired ;;

bear: its an hour past my bedtime >:(

chris: then sleep bby

bear: i dont wanna

chris: wHat

chris: then what do u wanna do :/

bear: i dont know 

bear: give me ideas

chris: at 11 at night

chris: get ice cream

bear: dUMBY

bear: its late!!!!

bear: and cold :(

chris: ice cream is for all seasons thank u

bear: im tired though

bear: your opinion means nothing :P

chris: REALLY

chris: IM BEING BULLIED

chris: i have ice cream here 

chris: bet u dont 

bear: i dont care

bear: your ice cream prob sucks anyways

chris: TAKE THAT BACK

chris: THE ICE CREAM DID NOTHING TO U

chris: ://

chris: ur weird when ur tired

bear: fusjsakjdfsjkb

bear: so ive been told

bear: im going to bed then 

bear: you illiterate child

chris: IM NOT ILLETRIATE 

chris: wait

bear: riiiight

chris: ur setting me up for failure

chris: i am Not Okay with this

bear: cant hear you

bear: im sleeping :)

chris: u know what 

chris: im running away

chris: australia here i come ;(

<Saturday, 9:40am>

chris: hi 

chris: i made chicken nuggets

bear: for breakfast ??

chris: yeah 

chris: pretty superb if i do say so myself

bear: wonderful

bear: why dont you just eat cereal like the rest of us

chris: bc im better than dollar store lucky charms

chris: actually

chris: lucky charms keep me living

chris: nvm

bear: k.. 

bear: i cant eat lucky charms

bear: the marshmallows hurt my teeth :/

chris: its bc u hang up on ppl

chris: on facetime

chris: to complain ur tired

chris: and leave them to suffer alone

bear: sucks i guess

bear: but im a responsible adult >n<

chris: adults dont have bedtimes

bear: yES THEY DO

chris: NO THEY DONT

chris: real adults stay awake forever

chris: sleep is for the weak

chris: ur just a baby uwu

bear: heck yeah i am >u<

chris: uwuwuwuu

chris: u admit it >:)

bear: maybe 

bear: im still tired

bear: i want a nap

chris: i feel like u always want naps

chris: this is why ur called bear uwu

chris: and ur friends were right

chris: u look like one too 

bear: no i dont

bear: shush it

chris: nooooo

chris: u do !!!!

chris: baby bear uwwu

bear: .

bear: bears are scary 

bear: ill bite you >:(

chris: id love that baby ;)

bear: GET OUT

bear: GREASY

bear: i didnt mean it like that dumby

bear: dont get me wrong >:(

chris: uwu

chris: panicked gay jkjksdjk

bear: im not panicked youre panicked

chris: right ;)

bear: . 

bear: shut up :)

bear: go outside

bear: time out >:( 

  
chris: u cant put me in time out

chris: ur not my mom 

chris: and my chicken nuggets would get cold :(

chris: its cold out too are u crazy !!!!!!

  
bear: a jacket was invented for a reason channie

  
chris: U SAID IT WAS TOO COLD 

chris: TO GO OUT AND GET ICE CREAM

chris: STUPID

  
bear: because it is!!!!!

bear: but its not too cold for time out 

bear: so out you go brat

  
chris: NO U

chris: IM RUNNING BACK TO AUSTRALIA

  
bear: youve said that a billion times 

bear: but youre still here :(

  
chris: u used to be nice but now u just roast me 

chris: rude :(

chris: [image attached]

  
bear: YOU ACTUALLY WENT OUTSIDE

bear: DUMBY GO BACK INSIDE

bear: ITS FREEZING ARE YOU CRAZY

  
chris: wHAT

chris: U TOLD ME TOO

  
bear: I WASNT SERIOUS 

bear: just because you bring a chicken nugget outside with you

bear: that doesnt mean it will magically make you immune to the cold

bear: stupid stupid stupid !!!

  
chris: it was worth a try i guess

chris: how was i supposed to know u were kidding :(

  
bear: common sense. 

bear: although i shouldve learned a while ago that you lacked that

  
chris: hEY

chris: i almost froze off a limb and this is how im repaid

  
bear: yes

  
chris: oh

chris: :/

  
bear: sorry >u<

bear: i blame you though

  
chris: welp

chris: idc

chris: i have chicken nuggets and thats all the matters

  
bear: i want chicken nuggets now :(

  
chris: too bad

chris: meanies who force ppl outside get no nuggets :(

  
bear: i didnt for you

bear: you went on your own will >n<

  
chris: but i never deny u

chris: cant deny my baby~~~

  
bear: youd freeze to death for me?

bear: interesting

  
chris: do not test that

chris: pls

chris: i need all my limbs intact

chris: and not as blocks of ice pls

  
bear: no promises

  
chris: love that

chris: thats encouraging

  
bear: glad you think so

bear: anyways

bear: its hibernating season 

bear: so im going to bed

  
chris: ITS 10 IN THE MORNING

  
bear: DID I ASK

  
chris: :/

chris: no u did not

  
bear: right >u<

  
chris: facetime me before u do :(

chris: i havent seen ur face in years

chris: im deprived

  
bear: we facetimed last night ??

bear: and like every day this week before that ??

  
chris: that doesnt sound like a disagreement :D

  
bear: darn 

bear: got me there

bear: you owe me >n<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *says i'll post daily, doesnt*
> 
> sorry?? im too gay to keep up a consistent posting schedule  
> this is long tho so i hope that makes up for it kkkkk


	18. i like you

<Saturday, 6:37pm>

chris: woojin

chris: woojin

chris: woojin 

chris: woojin

chris: woojinnnnnnn

chris: can we meet up irl 

chris: pslsplsplsps pls pls pls plsss

  
bear: hi to you too chan

bear: my nap was great thanks for asking

  
chris: hi

chris: was ur nap good? great :)

chris: now

chris: pls :(((((((

chris: i wanna see u

  
bear: you do 

bear: like every day

  
chris: i dont wanna just facetime tho :((

chris: i wanna see my soft bear irl

  
bear: um

bear: no

  
chris: wwhhhyyyyy

  
bear: because i said so

bear: im too scared >n<

  
chris: wHy

chris: i dont bite :(

chris: unless u want me too of course 

chris: wink wonk

  
bear: stooooooppp

bear: my innocent eyes D:

  
chris: woops

chris: but stilllll 

chris: we already know eachothers faces

chris: what more is there to it :(

  
bear: i dont know

bear: facetime is different from real life dumby

  
chris: I KNOW THAT

chris: which proves my point of why i wanna see u :(

  
bear: no :(

  
chris: woojinie :(((

chris: at this rate felix is ganna meet u before i do

  
bear: ha ha 

bear: well,, you see,,,,,

  
chris: wHAT

chris: YOU DID

  
bear: perhaps

  
chris: I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS

chris: whhyyyyy :((

  
bear: because :(

bear: its different with him

bear: hes just. felix lol

  
chris: kkkjsjkjsjsjkk

chris: LMAOOO

chris: IS THAT AN INSULT

chris: wait

chris: im supposed to be mad >:(

  
bear: kkkk

bear: okay well

bear: we only met once

bear: and hes just ??

bear: i dont know he doesnt make me nervous i guess

bear: i dont like him the way i like you

  
chris: .

chris: wot

chris: did u just say what i think u did ;))

  
bear: um

bear: nope

  
chris: U DID

  
bear: n o p e

  
chris: u did~~~

chris: u cant take it back baby ;)

  
bear: wiki how to delete a message

bear: and maybe myself as well

  
chris: noo

chris: woojinie~~

chris: i like u too uwuwuu

  
bear: delete 

bear: delete 

bear: delete

  
chris: stoooooppppp

chris: u cant malfunction right after u confess !!!!!!!

chris: its against bro code

chris: except are we really bros ;)))

  
bear: i wanna be more than bros >n<

  
chris: hell yeah uwuwu

chris: im emo

chris: and soft

chris: ur so fcking cute >:(

  
bear: i did nothing

bear: AND NO CUSSING

  
chris: jskjsdjkjsjdkskj

chris: u cant take ur words back

chris: im tattooing them onto my forehead

  
bear: pls no

bear: i dont remember any words

bear: words ?

bear: i dont know her

  
chris: mhm ;)

  
bear: >n<

bear: screw you :(

  
chris: --by baek a yeon

  
bear: .

  
chris: anywayyyss

chris: im ganna meet up with u 

chris: ill use felix if i have too

  
bear: what if i willingly go 

bear: hmm

  
chris: will you????

  
bear: it was a theoretical question

bear: just a possibility

  
chris: right ;)

chris: theoretically 

chris: ;))))

chris: id be v happy uwu

  
bear: okay

  
chris: okay ?

  
bear: thats all i wanted to know :)

  
chris: :/

chris: will u willingly meet me ?

  
bear: maybe

bear: maybe not

  
chris: uwu

chris: im taking that as a yes

  
bear: >n<

bear: okay...

bear: i have business to attend to ;;

bear: which doesnt require you

  
chris: D:

chris: my lifes over now 

chris: rip my heart why dont u

  
bear: shut upppp

  
chris: ;)

chris: have fun w that 'business'

  
bear: i will >:(

  
chris: before u go 

chris: i want u to know

chris: im taking u on a date when we meet ;)

  
bear: oh

bear: kjdjdjkkjdskjsdj

bear: youre quite assertive arent you

  
chris: one of us has to be uwu

  
bear: kkkkkkk

bear: right

bear: anyways

bear: uh

bear: business

bear: right :)))

bear: h e c k

  
chris: heck indeed

chris: have fun w that business jkjsjskjs

  
bear: i will :)))

bear: goodnight kskskjskj

chris: goodnight uwu

chris: .

chris: omg

chris: heck heck heck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woochans cute,, ship woochan
> 
> i kinda wanna change my username but its always been this and ill get withdrawal symptoms kkkk
> 
> thanks for all the support on this ???? idk how close to done this is but thanks to those who stuck around up till now uwu


	19. plan

<Sunday, 11:09am>

chris: hiiiiiii

chris: ive been awake for a grand total of

chris: 2 hours

chris: what a day to be alive

chris: also

chris: i have a question

chris: if s makes words plural

chris: should it be ye

chris: and yes is multiple.. ye...s ?????

bear: .

bear: its way too early for this

bear: why are you even up at this ungodly hour >:(

chris: ITS 11 

chris: ive done like 9 chores since i woke up

bear: how,,,

bear: too early...

bear: i cant function

  
chris: the day is already like

chris: halfway over

chris: stop being a slug

  
bear: IM NOT A SLUG

bear: slugs are yucky 

bear: if anyones a slug its you >:(

bear: with your greasy pickup lines

  
chris: youre a bear then ;)

chris: and they arent pickup lines

chris: its all coming from the heart uwu

  
bear: .

bear: im ganna pretend you didnt say that

  
chris: wHY

  
bear: BECAUSE

bear: ITS CHEESY

  
chris: u love it tho

chris: felix told me u did

chris: and u know him

chris: that boy might be rlly dumb and all 

chris: but i swear he has a sixth sense when it comes to loooove ;))

  
bear: dont listen to him!!!!

bear: never trust a guy with pink hair

  
chris: i had pink hair once

chris: are u saying u dont trust me :(

chris: all ive worked so hard for,,,

chris: down the drain ;((((

  
bear: SHUSH

bear: youre not wrong though

  
chris: UH

  
bear: oops

bear: i thought you were against gossiping with felix

bear: hm

  
chris: uh yeah

chris: im against u gossiping abt me w him

chris: i can gossip tho

chris: i gotta know the facts abt my potential bf ;)))))))))

  
bear: .

bear: n i c e

bear: go ahead then 

bear: knock yourself out

  
chris: .?

chris: u mean literally ??

  
bear: NO YOU DUMBY

bear: THIS IS WHY YOU FAILED LANGUAGE ARTS TOO

  
chris: wHAT

chris: DID FELIX TELL U THAT

  
bear: YEAH

bear: youre so,,

bear: stupid

bear: i dont date dumb boys

  
chris: .

chris: so what ur saying is

chris: if i get my la grade up

chris: ull go on a date w me ??

chris: cus that sounds good to me ;)

  
bear: thats exactly what im saying

bear: you better try harder channie

bear: the semesters almost over~

  
chris: what the,,,,,

chris: im magic 

chris: this will be eeeaaasssy 

chris: trust me baby~~

  
bear: i dont trust you one bit :)

bear: but sure i guess

  
chris: ill be proving u wrong soon ;)

chris: and then im ganna rub it in ur face

chris: and felixs 

chris: that rat doesnt believe in me either

  
bear: as expected..

  
chris: hEY

chris: i bet he never told u he almost failed science >:(

  
bear: almost..

bear: therefore youre dumber

  
chris: dumber isnt even a word

  
bear: uh

bear: yeah it is

bear: i think..?

  
chris: i dont think so

chris: it doesnt sound right :/

  
bear: i think it sounds fine

bear: maybe

  
chris: i dont know

chris: i thought we learned in like

chris: 1st grade that we couldnt use it

  
bear: YOU REMEMBER GRADE 1 BUT DONT RECOGNIZE A SIMPLE METAPHOR

bear: i really cant understand you,,,,

  
chris: well

chris: um

chris: yes?

chris: uwu

  
bear: whatever :/

bear: if i say its a word then it is

  
chris: !!!!!!!

chris: i wholeheartedly agree with all parts of my soul

chris: i feel like one day ur just ganna take over the world

chris: that might suck :/

  
bear: i will. 

bear: then ill make everyone pay taxes with chicken

  
chris: .

chris: ur really going places huh

  
bear: yes

bear: yes i am :))))

  
chris: u mean ye

chris: or would it be yes ??

chris: because u said it twice.....

  
bear: YES IS NOT PLURAL OF YE

bear: YOU WONDER WHY ME AND FELIX TALK ABOUT YOU

  
chris: iM TRYING MY BEST OKAY

chris: ITS A LOGICAL THOUGHT

  
bear: ITS NOT

  
chris: IT IS

  
bear: chris.

  
chris: oh dear

chris: i dont like That

chris: ew would u call me chris if we got into an argument

chris: that mixed with ur scary smile

chris: ew im getting the chills

  
bear: you dont wanna find out

bear: do you?

  
chris: noooooo :(

  
bear: then shush >u<

  
chris: okay uwu

chris: how do u go from scary to cute uwuwuu

  
bear: ..magic

  
chris: as expected 

chris: im ganna go um,,,,,

chris: study 

chris: language arts to be exact uwu

  
bear: you better

bear: you can do it !!!!!

bear: maybe :/

  
chris: w o w

chris: so encouraging!!

chris: i can feel the intelligence sinking in already!!

  
bear: thats what im talking about!!!

bear: i believe in youuuu

bear: somewhatttt

  
chris: JKSJKSJK

chris: im so done

chris: im leaving before i can get bullied more

  
bear: finally

bear: i hate talking to you anyways

  
chris: oops not soon enough ig

chris: oh well

chris: i know that means i love u in woojin talk

chris: at least thats what felix told me

  
bear: stoooooooop

bear: go study dumby >n<

  
chris: just for u~~~

chris: hope ur prepared for a date woojinie~~

  
bear: kjkjjjkk

bear: thats on you kkkkkkk

  
chris: heck yeah it is

chris: oh wait 

chris: i meant

chris: heck ye...

  
bear: goodbye. 

bear: im ganna play roblox and cry in the chat

  
chris: i hope ur kidding 

chris: pls

chris: tell me ur joking,,,

chris: wOOJIN

chris: I CANT BELIEVE U

chris: AT LEAST PLAY MINECRAFT INSTEAD

chris: date is cancelledt!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated in 5(?) days but im currently suffering a stomach sickness and looking at my computer for too long makes everything feel worse kdsjsjks
> 
> i hope this kinda makes up for it??? love u kiddies mwah


	20. 2 days

<Monday, 3:14pm>

chris: woojinie

chris: u dont rlly play roblox do u

chris: pls say u dont

  
bear: so what if i do

  
chris: .

chris: ur kidding right,,

chris: i dont date roblox players

chris: i know u wanted a piece of me,,,,,

chris: but this is how it has to be

  
bear: yeah no

bear: i dont play roblox

bear: the characters look like legos lol

bear: minecraft is better

bear: i think

  
chris: HECK YEAH IT IS

chris: felix plays it with emo boy on xbox skjkjksa

  
bear: mm

bear: nothing says relationship goals like a good game of 

bear: pixelated blocks

  
chris: SKJKJSJK

chris: im telling felix u said that

chris: hed be offended that u talk down on his world

  
bear: his world ?

bear: okay,,

  
chris: yeah

chris: felix and emo boy made an army of angry dogs on their world

chris: so now it just glitches 

chris: bc thousands of puppies just come and kill them

chris: over and over again

  
bear: wow

bear: that sounds like a good time to me ??

  
chris: i know!!!

chris: ill teach u how to play

chris: on our date ;)))

  
bear: why,,,

bear: who says were going on a date

bear: you have to send me your final grade 

bear: when the semester ends

  
chris: which is in like

chris: 2 days

chris: on wednesday ;))))

chris: my grades are better than u think baby~~

  
bear: hm

bear: i almost believe you

bear: your report will be the judge of that though :)

  
chris: oh boy

chris: im Spooked

  
bear: you should be

bear: wait

bear: your grading period ends wednesday??

  
chris: ?

chris: yes?

chris: ye*?

  
bear: ..

bear: i wont say it again. 

bear: mine ends friday :/

  
chris: sucks to suck :p

chris: well

chris: actually i guess thats better

chris: um

chris: sucks to not suck :D

  
bear: ah yes

bear: im so relieved i dont suck!!!!

  
chris: im relieved too

chris: cant have a sucky boyfriend ;)

  
bear: boyfriend huh

bear: interesting >u<

  
chris: interesting indeed

  
bear: welp

bear: you have 2 days to make that happen :)

  
chris: shit

chris: u right

  
bear: WHAT HAVE I SAID

bear: ABOUT CUSSING

  
chris: IM SORRY

chris: I BLAME FELIX

chris: HES A BAD INFLUENCE

  
bear: tossing blame isnt nice 

bear: im banning you from my minecraft server 

bear: !!!!!!

  
chris: u dont have a minecraft server

chris: cant ban me from something that doesnt exsist

  
bear: .

bear: youre teaching me minecraft arent you?

bear: ill make a server and ban you from it

bear: thatll teach you not to cuss in front of the baby

  
chris: uwu

chris: u admit ur a baby uwuwuwu

  
bear: i thought we established that

  
chris: still nice to hear uwu

chris: hear ? see ??

chris: same thing i guess ?

chris: uwu

chris: woojinie~

chris: did u just say the date is official ;)

  
bear: huh

bear: i said nothing

  
chris: u did ;)

chris: i wont hold it against u 

chris: but its ganna be ingrained in my mind forever

  
bear: gee thanks

bear: but thats a big word

bear: im surprised you have the mental capacity for that

  
chris: rUDE

chris: i told u i do better at la than u think ;)

chris: u shoulda given me a harder task baby~

chris: hm

chris: unless u gave me something easy on purpose ;)

chris: cus under all that fake hate

chris: u love me~~~

  
bear: thats where youre wrong

bear: im only in it for the chicken nuggets

chris: w o w

chris: can u believe this stick people??

chris: they cant.

  
bear: lovely :)

  
chris: ;)

chris: ive learned by now

chris: with the help of felix and emo boy

chris: and ur brother

chris: that every mean and sarcastic thing u say

chris: actually means the opposite

  
bear: right okay

bear: wonderful

bear: but i dont think so

bear: you guys are whack

  
chris: read; u guys are not whack

chris: thanks woojinie ;)

  
bear: >n<

bear: wait

bear: wHAT

bear: MY BROTHER IS IN ON THIS

  
chris: heck yeah he is 

chris: he supplies a lot of good information

chris: seungminnies got the n i c e connections

  
bear: i 

bear: cannot believe this

bear: I KNEW HE WAS A DEVIL

bear: BUT WHO LISTENS TO ME IN THIS HOUSE

  
chris: oops

chris: i would say im sorry

chris: but im kinda not

  
bear: hmph

bear: whatever

bear: ill be back :)

  
chris: fun!!!!!

chris: should i warn seungmin or,,,,,,

chris: no ?? 

chris: okay.. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry im not updating much despite me saying ill update daily like 1(?) week ago  
> its hard to get long chaps out but i go back to school tomorrow so I should get something up (i hope)  
> on a lighter note im watching produce 48 and anyone who spoils it for me will be banned from my minecraft server (:


	21. pass

<Tuesday, 12:45pm>

chris: hi woojinie

chris: i know ur like

chris: learning

chris: but im in lunch so no teachers can yell at me >:)

chris: anyways 

chris: i checked my la grade

chris: and i have a 89

chris: so technically

chris: im passing

chris: and as long as i dont completely fail my quiz tmrw

chris: then u know what that means ;))

chris: im ganna stop blowing up ur phone now

chris: get that education!!!!

<Tuesday, 3:04pm>

bear: send pics

chris: . 

chris: pics?

chris: what kinda pics tho...

bear: wHAT

bear: no.

chris: no?

bear: no 

bear: stop being greasy >:(

bear: i meant pics of your grade report

chris: oh

chris: right

chris: i knew that

bear: mhm

chris: [image attached]

chris: there u go princess

chris: ur wish has been granted :/

bear: ..

bear: right

bear: well now i believe you

bear: but how do you have a 70 in art..

chris: sToP

chris: all u needed was my la grade

chris: u dont have to bash my art skills too

bear: im just saying..

bear: how much effort do you have to put in for a good grade

chris: not v much

chris: but i dont like art

chris: i have better use for my pencils >:(

bear: right >n<

chris: like la :)))

chris: as u can see from my grade and all

chris: u know what that means uwu

bear: potential date ?

bear: dont remind me :/

chris: this

chris: this is slander

chris: propaganda!!!

bear: >u<

bear: i dont think so 

bear: i dont, slander ? people ?

bear: does that make sense

chris: i dont know

chris: probably

chris: maybe

chris: maybe not

chris: but its okay uwu

chris: im getting my date and thats what matters uwuuu

bear: theres still one more day until your semester ends

bear: there could be some kinda lasting damage

bear: like

bear: some hitman could hack into the school computers and change your grades

bear: you never know

chris: wHat

chris: are u implying that ud change my grades!!!

chris: 911 im being attacked!!!!

bear: no

bear: im just saying its a possibility

chris: thats what a hitman would say D:<

bear: do i look like a hitman to you 

bear: >u<

chris: uwu

chris: no...

chris: ur just a big uwu

chris: except seungmin told felix that u made him sit in the corner for assisting me

chris: and felix told me

chris: so perhaps u are a hitman :/

bear: nooooo

bear: "assisting" you

bear: you mean he helped you win me over huh

chris: that is

chris: correct

chris: gold star

chris: im still slightly afraid tho

chris: i dont want put in the corner by a cute hitman

chris: nvm

chris: maybe i do ;)

bear: .

bear: date canceled

chris: noo

chris: i take it back 

chris: i take it all back 

bear: thats what i thought >n<

bear: i have work due before friday though

bear: so i should go :/

chris: wHY

bear: because,,

bear: grades,,?

chris: sigh

chris: homework is for nerds

bear: hope you wanna date a nerd then

chris: heck yeah i do 

chris: uwuwuwu

chris: can we facetime tho :(

chris: i havent seen ur face in like 9 years

chris: im having withdrawal symptoms

bear: its been a few days channie

bear: that makes no sense >n<

chris: it does

chris: u have a nice face

chris: can u really blame me,,,

bear: yeah

bear: i can pretty easily 

chris: oh

bear: but i dont care..

bear: knock yourself out

bear: not literally. please,,,,,

chris: cant promise that

chris: ill get knocked out from your looks alone uwu

bear: dont make me change my mind,,

bear: because i will >:(

chris: pfft

chris: no u wont lol

bear: .

bear: sucks,,

bear: the fact that youre right,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate title; author tries to make up for disappointing readers pt.2  
> so yeah,,,,, sorry i havent updated in a week,, i literally have no excuse other than school but im writing this in class so that kinda contradicts that..  
> anyways im soft for woojin. hope u can forgive me and have a heckin awesome day uwu


	22. call

<Wednesday, 3:32pm>

chris: [image attached]

chris: let me tell u 

chris: i worked half my butt off for this

bear: ?

bear: i mean i like your face and all 

bear: but why the pic

  
chris: huh

chris: oh

chris: [image attached]

chris: meant to send that one

chris: anyways

  
bear: youve done that twice lol

  
chris: aNyWAys

chris: tell me woojinie

chris: what is that number beneath my la work grades?

chris: my sights kind whack u feel

  
bear: uh huh..

bear: thats a 91 is it not

  
chris: oh is that right?

chris: u said 91 huh ;))

  
bear: . 

bear: i did now move on

  
chris: uwuwu

chris: that wasnt the best reaction but at least it was better than felixs

  
bear: oh ?

bear: what did he say

  
chris: well for starters he called me a moist tissue

chris: and then

  
bear: whhat

bear: why,,,,,,

bear: a moist tissue???

  
chris: yeah

chris: then he explained that moist tissues are useless or whatever

chris: but then he tripped so its payback

  
bear: :(

bear: youre not a moist tissue

  
chris: :o

chris: :oo

chris: thats the nicest thing anyones ever said to me

  
bear: yay

bear: felix is a water pancake

  
chris: wHaT

chris: omg do u mean bc he has a flat ass or???

  
bear: nO

bear: well.

  
chris: uH

chris: im telling him u said that

bear: you were the one that brought it up tho

bear: youre to blame :p

  
chris: uwu 

chris: my visions acting up again

chris: cant see what ur typing baby~~

chris: im just ganna have to tell felix now i guess~~~

  
bear: how are you typing then genius

bear: how did you get a 91 

bear: im,, you know what

bear: its nap time :/

  
chris: its always nap time for u 

chris: and i got a 91 bc im magic

  
bear: ..right

bear: how could i forget that

  
chris: tsk 

chris: speaking of that >:)

  
bear: what now :/

  
chris: we have to plan our date uwu

  
bear: uh huh

bear: like right now??

  
chris: y not

  
bear: nap.. time... :/

  
chris: u can nap later :(

  
bear: i can

bear: but do i want to is the real question

  
chris: yes

  
bear: :/

bear: maybe

bear: ill wait 40 minutes at most 

bear: no

bear: 30

  
chris: 35

  
bear: . 

bear: fine

bear: 35 minute facetime call and then im sleeping :(

  
chris: uwuwu

chris: im soft,,,

chris: but okay uwu

chris: u rlly are a bear huh

  
bear: LISTEN >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chap is short but i wanted to get something out even if it sucks..????  
> this morning i had some kinda gay meltdown and cried on the way to school so i stayed home, which is why i actually have time to update kkkkk
> 
> also; for future reference, do you guys prefer 2jin, minbin, or woomin?  
> have a nice day kiddies


	23. facts

<Wednesday, 7:21pm>

bear: you couldve been nice and woken me up

  
chris: i could have 

chris: but did i want to ?

  
bear: apparently not :/

  
chris: dont feel bad :/

chris: u only slept for like 20 minutes

  
bear: yeah but

bear: you couldve ended the facetime call stupid

  
chris: again

chris: i could have,,,,

  
bear: :((

bear: trust is broken !!!!!

bear: i take back all the good things i said about you

  
chris: hm

chris: no u dont :D

  
bear: :/

bear: right i dont um

  
chris: got uuuu

chris: are we ganna ignore the fact that we talked for 3 hours tho

  
bear: oh

bear: thanks for reminding me

bear: STUPID I COULDVE NAPPED THOSE 3 HOURS

  
chris: IM

chris: U NAPPED STILL 

chris: im being attakced!!!!!!

  
bear: attakced

  
chris: sTtooOPpOpp

  
bear: no

  
chris: . 

chris: okay :D

  
bear: youre weak >u<

  
chris: heck yeah i am 

chris: id let u step on me'

chris: and then say thank u 

chris: whatre u so cute for????

  
bear: >u<

bear: is that an invitation??

  
chris: to kiss me? yes

  
bear: i meant to step on you 

bear: but that works

  
chris: do both 

chris: pls

  
bear: goodness. 

bear: you deserve to be stepped on anyways

bear: with all the whack u say

bear: i wouldnt feel bad :/

  
chris: uH

chris: okay then 

chris: u can on saturday~~~ ;)

  
bear: delete

  
chris: whhat

  
bear: delete yourself

  
chris: no u

  
bear: no u >n<

  
chris: uwu

chris: no

chris: u

  
bear: okay

  
chris: nooo

chris: if u delete urself then those 3 hours of planning will go to waste

chris: that means ull have to live with the fact forever

chris: that u missed out on a loooong nap :(

  
bear: . 

bear: i really wanna step on you

  
chris: sounds like a kink to me

  
bear: YOURE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT IT UP 

bear: i cant believe this !!!!

bear: i couldve napped for longer and maybe then this wouldnt happen

bear: and get your kinks off the chatlog

  
chris: i thought it was ur kink

chris: i dont judge woojinie~~

  
bear: sttttoooooop

bear: im calling the authorities

  
chris: id let u cuff me

  
bear: . 

bear: wHat.

  
chris: or would u rather i cuff u ;)

  
bear: jdkjkadbdasjbdask

bear: im telling felix youre being greasy 

bear: ill make sure he steps on you for me >:(

  
chris: im only kidding jinnie~~

chris: ur panicked gay uwu

  
bear: whatt

bear: i dont think you can be a panicked gay when sOmeONe brings up their kinks

  
chris: ITS NOT KINKS

chris: I WAS KIDDING I SWEAR

  
bear: TELL THAT TO THE JUDGE

  
chris: will u be the judge? ;)

  
bear: CHRIS NO

  
chris: CHRIS YES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sue me :)
> 
> i looked back on some previous chapters and i just wanna know how u guys can read past my typos,,, im sorry kids
> 
> todays my last day at school before ~2 weeks off so i can hopefully write some decent things ?? especiiaaalllly woochan uwu
> 
> have a good day kiddies


	24. flu season

<Thursday, 6:45am>

bear: channie :(

chris: no!!

chris: no sad faces in the chat :(

  
bear: you just put one though :(

  
chris: i did didnt i 

chris: i still stand by it 

chris: whats wrong tho baby?????

  
bear: baby?

bear: im sick 

bear: and suffering

  
chris: how sick?

chris: and yes 'baby' ur a baby uwu

  
bear: >n<

bear: its just a sore throat and a headache

bear: but im pretty sure death is near

  
chris: and u call me dramatic

  
bear: you are!!

bear: i on the other hand am not

  
chris: hm okay

chris: ur staying home right??

chris: have u taken medicine???

  
bear: ugh no im not staying home

bear: i did take cold tablets 

bear: i feel and look like a wreck though

  
chris: oh no :(

chris: you cant stay home?

chris: even when ur sick??

  
bear: midterms end for me tomorrow remember??

bear: i have work that i cant make up if i miss a day

  
chris: :(

chris: this is bull!!!

chris: screw the school system >:(

chris: i just wanna wrap u up in blankets 

chris: and cuddle u to near death uwu

  
bear: already there

bear: ugh

bear: can i call you though ?

bear: i cant stand looking at my phone screen anymore

bear: ugh >n<

  
chris: of course :(

<Thursday, 5:37pm>

chris: woojinie~

chris: woobear~~

chris: do u feel better ?

  
bear: not much :/

  
chris: not even a little bit???

chris: :(

  
bear: i mean

bear: my headaches gone for the most part

bear: my throat still hurts though

bear: but its not too bad :/

bear: ill live possibly

  
chris: thats good

chris: kinda

chris: remember to take medicine and take extra naps

  
bear: ugh you got that right

bear: i napped in study hall 

bear: some poor kid next to me had to wake me up

  
chris: spooky

chris: id be scared to wake u up

  
bear: :)

  
chris: ew

chris: get better before saturday :(

chris: i wont let a cold get in my way of seeing u ;(

  
bear: even if im still sick by then

bear: theres no way im not coming by to see you

  
chris: u-uwu?

chris: w o w

chris: im sobbing

  
bear: gross

  
chris: uM

chris: well 

chris: :(

chris: u make me so soft

chris: even ur yucky sick voice is uwu

  
bear: ew.

  
chris: im serious~~

chris: nothing makes u unattractive i swear

chris: kim uwujin

chris: everything about u screams uwu and i cant get enough of it

chris: i just wanna 

chris: like

chris: cuddle u and maybe smooch u if the feelings mutual?

  
bear: uh well

bear: ill have you know i feel the same

bear: i really want cuddles :(

bear: like now :(

bear: and i want smooches bc the feelings definitely mutual 

bear: and i wanna wear your hoodies and be all cute and stuff :(

bear: ugh god am i sick

  
chris: MY UWUS ARE GONE

chris: THEY WALKED OUT AND THEY ARENT COMING BACK 

chris: im jadksajkbadjkb

  
bear: how did i admit this all to you

bear: uhhhsdhbdshbsdhb

  
chris: this is ganna sound weird lol but

chris: u must be rlly sick huh :(

  
bear: omhg yeah im on my deathbed channie

bear: makes sense that my softness is coming out now right :/

  
chris: uwu

chris: i cant help but find it cute

chris: u can pretend all u want

chris: but ur just soft soft soft

  
bear: >n< maybe

  
chris: mhm~

chris: get some sleep tho

chris: get healthy as soon as possible :(

  
bear: i cant fall asleep though :/

bear: ive been trying

  
chris: take some nyquil?

  
bear: okay..

bear: ill call you tomorrow?

  
chris: facetime?

  
bear: .

bear: its enough you get to hear my sick voice

bear: no WAY

bear: am i letting you see me right now

  
chris: at least i tried 

chris: yes ill call you tomorrow ♡

chris: its only one more day jinnie

chris: u got it ♡ ♡

  
bear: okay

bear: see you then <3

  
chris: mhm

chris: get well~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys :( im soft and you can probably tell,, im ganna get real sappy and i dont even care jkddj
> 
> the support on this?? literally?? makes my uwus intensify to all degrees?? like idk but im soft as heck for you all,,,, i see some of you guys commenting chapter after chapter and even on other works of mine and i swear every one of them makes me smile hella big and you wont even believe how soft and emo i get even if your comment is something basic and cracky. what the heck,, soft hours: open. some of you are lowkey so loyal to this fic??? and your consistent support for this literally has me crying in my emo times uwu  
> i know my updates havent been very up to par lately, but im v v thankful that you guys have stuck around even though i make excuses on why i dont update (and when i do they havent been.. great?). i have a feel this will end in <10 chapters and probably no more and im really reluctant? i guess? bc i dont wanna let this go i guess,, idk.. ill try harder and work better for you all in the future, if you stay around for long <3
> 
> if you managed to read through all this, ugh, youre precious :( love u all :( <3 <3  
> have a good night kiddies ;;


	25. 1 day

<Friday, 3:38pm>

chris: woojinieeeee

chris: ur midterms are over :D

chris: how do u feel

  
bear: same as always ?

bear: plus a headache

bear: so id say pretty good!!

  
chris: . 

chris: yay?????

chris: im glad u feel good ?

chris: minus the whole yucky sick part

  
bear: ^^

bear: i blame felix

  
chris: jhshjsjhs

chris: wHY

  
bear: why not?

bear: hes an easy target for blame

  
chris: u 

chris: are not wrong

chris: he would probably take it from u anyways

  
bear: im just that good

  
chris: heck yeah u are ?????

chris: not so good with health tho uhhh

  
bear: not so good with flirting tho uhhh

  
chris: point taken okay

chris: anyways

chris: iTS FRIDAY JINNIE

  
bear: it is ?

bear: i thought it was tuesday um

  
chris: what

chris: really ????

chris: are u that sick D:

  
bear: IM KIDDING STUPID

bear: i know its friday >:(

bear: stupid kids have been screaming about it being the weekend

bear: allllll day at school

bear: i wanted to smack them all over the head

  
chris: why didnt you ?

chris: i can do it for u

  
bear: n o 

bear: im nice

bear: i dont hit kids

  
chris: hm ;/

chris: i disagree

  
bear: that i hit kids ?

  
chris: that ur nice lol

  
bear: im nice!!!!!!

bear: name one mean thing ive done >:(

  
chris: i remember u saying u didnt like my aussie foot 

chris: i took that to heart man :(

  
bear: dont call me 'man'

bear: ew

bear: and i didnt say i didnt like it :/ i think

bear: i was just stating an opinion :)

bear: and sorry but i dont think i have a foot fetish like you

  
chris: wHAT

chris: I DONT HAVE A FOOT FETISH

  
bear: thats not what felix said

  
chris: DONT LISTEN TO THE RAT

chris: this is propaganda!!!!!!

chris: did i use that right

  
bear: dont think so 

bear: good try kkkk

bear: i dont believe you though

bear: felix had quite a compelling argument

  
chris: w h a t

chris: u guys had a whole debate on whether or not i have a foot fetish

chris: fake friends!!!

  
bear: it wasnt my idea

bear: it was emo boy who brought it up

bear: felix assisted 

bear: and who am i to tell them what not to talk about?

bear: it was kinda entertaining

  
chris: my possible foot fetish is entertaining to u all

chris: why do the best ppl get killed first !!!

  
bear: >u<

bear: sowwy?

  
chris: ..

chris: uwu..

  
bear: do you really have a foot fetish though

  
chris: WOOJIN

  
bear: WHAT

bear: im serious!!!

  
chris: noooo!!!

chris: rat boys lying

chris: dont trust rats who still dab when 2019 is close

  
bear: whhat???

bear: he still dabs ??

  
chris: yes and its Disgusting

chris: im an embarrassed dad

chris: nvm i disowned him a long time ago

  
bear: i would have too

bear: no child of mine will dab ;(

  
chris: ill be sure to update felix on that 

chris: stupid rat

chris: i dont have a foot fetish!!

  
bear: . 

bear: you brought it up again

bear: cant really stop an argument you started

bear: better luck next time >u<

  
chris: im deactivating

  
bear: bye then 

bear: cant date me if youre gone

  
chris: .

chris: right 

chris: i take my statement back then uwu

  
bear: even the one about your foot fetish?

  
chris: I DONT HAVE A FOOT FETISH

chris: unless ur into that

  
bear: KKKKKKKKK

  
chris: NO IM KIDDING 

chris: PLS

chris: WOOJIN I SWEAR

chris: nvm i take it back 

chris: im deactivating

chris: :(

<Friday, 7:54pm>

bear: glad we got that cleared up

  
chris: i cant believe,,

chris: u made me call u just to talk abt my alleged foot fetish

  
bear: you promised to call me yesterday

bear: you didnt :(

  
chris: WAS THIS RLLY A PLOY TO GET ME TO CALL U

  
bear: maybe :(

  
chris: mmmmmmm

chris: u couldve sAID SO

chris: now im embarrassed 

chris: pls never make me talk abt that again D:

  
bear: IM EMBARRASSED TOO

bear: i wanted a nice talk 

bear: but we spent an hour talking about feet instead

  
chris: what a joke

chris: im not letting felix see u tomorrow 

chris: he doesnt get to :(

chris: my other friends can

chris: but not that rat boy

  
bear: kkkkk

bear: poor thing

bear: other friends ???

  
chris: yeah!!

chris: they wanna meet u

  
bear: okay,,,

bear: how many are there

bear: you never told me about this

  
chris: oops?

chris: like 3 :/

chris: dont worry u wont die

chris: but they saw the pic u sent a while ago

chris: they agree u look like a bear uwu

  
bear: i donttt >n<

  
chris: ur name on here is literally bear 

chris: uve basically already admitted it baby~

  
bear: only because my friend put it as that :(

  
chris: you can change it tho

  
bear: . 

bear: shut up..?

  
chris: uwuwuwuu

chris: IM SCARED

  
bear: thhh

bear: WHY

  
chris: bc i SEE U TMRW

chris: JKSJKSKJKS

  
bear: uh huh

bear: im scared too >u<

bear: but uh?

bear: dont be :) i guess

  
chris: ur words are so encouraging!!!!

chris: wait ur still sick arent u ?

  
bear: slightly

bear: still coming though :/

  
chris: im ganna stay 5 feet away at all times ew

chris: otherwise i wont be able to stop myself from hugging u uwuu

chris: then ill be sick too 

chris: how will i do that all day D:

  
bear: chan. 

bear: i mean im spending the night too so 

bear: no matter what youre getting sick :/

bear: sorry ? >u<

  
chris: ill get sick for u any day uhghghhgh

chris: whatre u so cute for...... im ughkjsasajk

  
bear: you said that yesterday :/

  
chris: ill say it every day!!!!

chris: bc! 

chris: ur the cutest ugh

  
bear: kkkkk

bear: well im ganna sleep early so ill get better for tomorrow :/

  
chris: :O

chris: its 8:30

chris: that means 18 hours before i see u 

chris: how am i supposed to be prepared in 18 hours D:

chris: pls

chris: im nervous

  
bear: me too 

bear: which is why im sleeping

bear: nap away your worries :D

  
chris: thats ur life motto huh

  
bear: perhaps 

chris: ugh influential man!!!

chris: im ganna sleep too then

  
bear: .

bear: no you arent kkkkk

  
chris: kdnadkl

chris: lmaoo

chris: that was terrible

  
bear: honestly

  
chris: yeah im ganna clean then 

chris: bc my goodness

  
bear: spare me the details :)

bear: goodnight channie >u<

  
chris: ughghgh

chris: heck 

chris: goodnight <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woojins a snack huh  
> uh anyways. this is long ??  
> hopes this makes up for the shitshow last night was :)
> 
> so. i have an actual question today,,, should this be a series??? bc this is actually kinda soothing to write and tbh i have another chatfic planned :/ sue me :/
> 
> have a good day kids uwu


	26. ready or not

<Saturday, 1:06pm>

bear: i cant believe im taking 

bear: p u b l i c transportation 

bear: just to see YOU of all people

  
chris: mean!!!!

chris: our date is cancelled!!!

  
bear: noooo

bear: :(

  
chris: ,,, nvm

  
bear: :)

bear: i hope i get all the people around me sick

bear: not really

bear: but i have a lot of spite in me

  
chris: whyyy

chris: did u not take medicine before u left ??

  
bear: my mom sent me with 3 different prescriptions

bear: i think ill be fine

bear: although i still have a headache >n<

  
chris: :(

chris: well i dont think headaches go away with sleep 

chris: for me atleast 

chris: they get worse :/

chris: maybe i should have told u that before u took 9 naps

chris: oops

  
bear: !!!

bear: im ganna cough on you

bear: you see how it feels :(

  
chris: no,,,pls

chris: sorry i have a cute date tonight

chris: cant get sick :/

  
bear: oh is that right?

  
chris: yesh

chris: cant miss it uhh

  
bear: dont make me stay home

  
chris: jdkjkjskjs

chris: i just went the extra mile to call u cute

chris: and u threaten me anyways

chris: i call this piece; disappointment

  
bear: you call me cute all the time

  
chris: :(

  
bear: sorry :/

bear: if it makes you feel any better

bear: i cant really go back home right now anyways

bear: because i already paid my commute fee >u<

  
chris: w o w 

chris: i wanna rant abt how mean u are

chris: but i just realized ur like

chris: on ur way to see me :(

chris: im emo

  
bear: kkkkkk

bear: you just now realize that?

  
chris: well no

chris: but its just sinking in uwu

chris: i bet ur prettier irl

  
bear: im not

  
chris: wrong answer :D

chris: felix said u were

  
bear: i thought we didnt trust him

  
chris: . 

chris: we trust him on positive things

chris: not foot fetishes okay

  
bear: are we ganna talk about that again?

  
chris: no no

chris: im okay 

chris: anyways

chris: im sooooo excited woojinie!1!!1!1!!

  
bear: you managed 3 1s 

bear: how,,

  
chris: bc im excited!!!!!!

chris: i finally get to see u after years of waiting!!!

  
bear: 'years'

bear: its been maybe like a month

bear: only reason were meeting this soon is bc

bear: i know felix wouldnt let me see a pedo

  
chris: rip

chris: its not bc of my 5 star personality ???

  
bear: um

bear: >u<

bear: you see,,

  
chris: :(

  
bear: kidding >n<

bear: somewhat

  
chris: *somewhat*

chris: i feel the love

chris: i would cry but im out of tears D:

  
bear: why ????

  
chris: bc im NERVOUS

  
bear: oh

bear: well

bear: youll have stay nervous for another hour kkkk

bear: im scared too tho so dont worry

  
chris: yeah never know if one of us is actually a pedo huh

  
bear: JKSJKDJKJSK

bear: CHAN

bear: DONT MAKE ME HAVE A PANIC ATTACK IN FRONT OF INNOCENT BYSTANDERS 

bear: djksjkkjsjk

  
chris: omg

chris: sorry???

chris: sjksjkjksjks

chris: its true tho D:

chris: felix might be setting us up 

chris: we were set up for failure from the start :(

  
bear: storytime; meeting a pedo?!?

  
chris: *gone sexual!!!*

  
bear: . 

bear: whhat?

  
chris: what

chris: i said nothing

  
bear: i think wasted transportation fee doesnt sound so bad now uh

  
chris: nooooo

chris: if u go home ill spam u with anime pics!!!!!

  
bear: . 

bear: and suddenly my mind is changed!!

  
chris: magic huh

chris: ill probably spam u anyways

  
bear: . 

bear: i have hair dye in my bag

bear: i wont hesitate to use it :)

  
chris: that sounds scarier than it should be D:

chris: why do u have hair dye tho??

chris: are we dyeing ur hair ????????

  
bear: yes we are

bear: i dont want it purple anymore

bear: draws too much attention :/

bear: why did you force me to to begin with >n<

  
chris: wHAT

chris: u did it of ur own free will 

chris: i didnt force u

  
bear: you called me boring

bear: my senses said i should prove you wrong

  
chris: u did

  
bear: see!!

bear: but now youre ganna help me dye it black 

bear: bc im tired of purple

  
chris: :((((

chris: nooo

chris: in my bathroom????

chris: mess!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
bear: mess indeed!!

bear: which is why i waited to do it at your house >u<

  
chris: KJSKJJSK

chris: u sly thing

chris: never trust a cute-ass bear!!!

chris: and technically thats not a bad word so u cant yell at me!!

  
bear: says who?

bear: youll be getting it when i get to you :)

  
chris: i am: scared

chris: i dont wanna get rid of the purple :(

  
bear: . 

bear: i do :)

  
chris: but i dont :(

chris: how can i convince u to keep it ?

  
bear: um

bear: youll have to figure that out i guess

  
chris: kjkjjkjk

chris: trust me

chris: ill make u wanna keep it purple forever ;)

  
bear: hm

bear: doubt it but okay

bear: you can try :/

  
chris: ;)

chris: got it

chris: anyways

chris: theres still like 45 minutes until u get here :(

  
bear: dont remind me 

bear: you wanna play online go fish? >u<

  
chris: DO I

chris: HECK YEAH

  
bear: okay,,

bear: ill send the link

bear: >u<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u guys see im drawing this out hhhhh sorry?
> 
> i have a genuine question bc im a whack writer but; if i end up making this a series what should i call it,,, bc i do not have 1 single idea and as i said before im whack!!!! o.o
> 
> also!! i basically project myself into this bc,,, inspiration!!!!   
> i wanna dye my hair black bc its purple/blue/green(?) rn but im tired of it,,,, but at the same time i highkey look bad with natural colors aaaand how else will ppl know im gay....huh...
> 
> right. anyways. have a good new years kiddies uwu


	27. only you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...uwu

<Saturday, 2:01pm>

chris: online go fish is rigged 

chris: !!!!

chris: im filing a complaint!!!

  
bear: to who?

bear: youre just mad you lost ;;

  
chris: the website ???

chris: heck yeah im mad i lost

chris: i had like 5 of the same card

chris: it should have gone in a pile :(

chris: RIGGED

  
bear: sorry ?

bear: you might just be bad??

  
chris: nonooo

chris: im good but

  
bear: im better ?

  
chris: um yeah apparently

chris: go fish is ugly anyways

  
bear: ?

bear: okay,,

bear: great!!

  
chris: no not great :(

chris: how do i lose 11 rounds in a row :(

chris: i repeat; r i g g e d

  
bear: you won the last one though

bear: so it might be rigged 

bear: but you won anyways >u<

  
chris: thats why i stopped jsjskjsk

chris: i didnt wanna ruin my streak

  
bear: your streak of 1?

bear: same though..

  
chris: uwu

chris: jealous of my 1 streak ?

  
bear: yep 

bear: mad you broke mine 

bear: but as you said

bear: go fish is ugly anyways huh

  
chris: exactly!!!

chris: it drained my battery uhh

chris: im at 7%

chris: the audacity,,,,

chris: of this dumb game,,,

  
bear: :(

bear: charge your phone then ??

bear: ill be seeing you in like 10 minutes >n<

bear: you probably wont even need it charged in that case

  
chris: !!!!!!

chris: jkskjdjksajkdkjs

chris: im scared woojinie lsajadskjkjdask

chris: what if i dont look as good as i think i do ;;

chris: felix said i did but do we trust him ???

  
bear: on positive things lol

bear: but you didnt like really dress up did you,,

bear: because im literally wearing sweatpants

bear: you cant look worse than me ??

  
chris: i bet u look cute anyways :p

chris: ur always cute uwu

  
bear: not now

bear: i look like i just got out of bed

bear: which,,,, true,, but

  
chris: what 

chris: rlly??

chris: should i make myself look uglier so u dont feel alone

  
bear: JSJKSKJ

bear: noooo

bear: its fine omg

bear: go,,, charge your phone

  
chris: oh heck right

chris: 4% strong ;(

chris: wait

chris: I SEE U IN 10 MINUTES

  
bear: yep..

bear: so goooooo

bear: look presentable!!

  
chris: no promises!!!

chris: i have to finish cleaning um

  
bear: omgggg

bear: g o

  
chris: !!

<Saturday, 2:23pm>

  
bear: omg

bear: why did you lock yourself in the bathroom??

  
chris: w ooj in i e 

chris: ur so fukcin pr e tt yo mggg

  
bear: thhhhh?????

bear: stupid??

  
chris: IM SERIOUS

chris: ur like,,,,,, ethereal

  
bear: stoooop >n<

bear: channie :(((

bear: come out ?? pls??

  
chris: IM GAY

  
bear: STUPID NO

bear: felix is better company anyways

bear: he doesnt hide away when he sees me

  
chris: im sooorrry ur just like

chris: so much more pretty irl i sweeeaarrr

chris: who allowed this ;(

  
bear: idk ??

bear: felix is calling you lame

bear: insult of the year!!!

  
chris: i didnt invite him

chris: he begged me to let me see u again

chris: i said no but he came anyways :/

  
bear: good thing huh

bear: else id be alone bc SOMEONE is scared and hiding

  
chris: jkdakjdasjksd

chris: okayy fu ck im coming bac k

chris: i just need to like br ea t he omgg

  
bear: jdkjdsjkjsddsbjbs

bear: im not that attractive jskjsjksjkjks

  
chris: U ARE THO

chris: the prettiest ever shhjsshjhj

  
bear: youre exaggerating :/

bear: but hurry ? or ill get food with felix instead and leave you here

  
chris: its only 2pm jhshjshj

  
bear: . 

bear: shush?

  
chris: sjshshsj

chris: im coming uwuu

  
bear: thats what i thought >n<

bear: and watch your language, bang chan >:(

<Saturday, 6:23pm>

  
bear: im calling the authorities!!!!

bear: i shouldve left you in the bathroom earlier!!

  
chris: IM SORRY

chris: I DIDNT MEAN TO JKAJKSKJ

  
bear: hitting your date in the eye over dinner?

bear: so romantic bang chan~~

  
chris: woojinie im sorry :(

chris: omg i feel so bad

  
bear: YOU LAUGHED AT ME

  
chris: U LAUGHED TOO

  
bear: . 

bear: i feel attacked

  
chris: me too :(

  
bear: dont feel too bad ???

bear: the foods still good isnt it :D

  
chris: thats,, true,,,,,

chris: still :( are u sure ur fine???

chris: i hit ur eye like,,,,

chris: kinda hard????

  
bear: im okay for the most part

bear: although the bathrooms are kinda disgusting

bear: and a guys looking at me weird >n<

bear: probably wondering why an innocent teenager like myself 

bear: is patching up injuries in the bathrooms of a restaurant ;;

  
chris: u make it sound like u were shot :(

chris: im sorry again :(

chris: do u want me to come ??

  
bear: please >n<

bear: bring my bag too?

  
chris: already on it baby~

  
bear: jksjksjks

bear: hurry >n<

<Saturday, 9:54pm>

chris: i know ur asleep and all 

chris: but i had a rlly good time today..

chris: and sorry again for ur eye lol

chris: it seemed v painful and im glad u didnt like

chris: bleed out or something uwu

chris: anyways

chris: if u wanted 

chris: id like to go on a date? with u again ?

chris: except next time i wont hit ur eye and cause u pain?

chris: even tho u said it was okay as long as we could cuddle

chris: (uwuuu)

chris: and im only saying this now 

chris: bc i dont think i can say it face to face tmrw 

chris: so ill leave this here >.<

chris: and i wasnt lying abt u being prettier irl jkdsjskd

chris: even when ur asleep and kinda sprawled on top of me

chris: ur still cute,, uwu

chris: oh nvm u just kicked me

chris: screw u woojinie

chris: im ganna play go fish until i fall asleep

chris: and ill win even tho its rigged

chris: goodnight~

chris: (mwah)

<Saturday, 11:04pm>

chris: update

chris: i didnt win

chris: i think this is my cue to sleep :/

chris: ud be proud!!!

chris: goodnight for real this time!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i didnt put much detail about their day, but i kinda wanted you guys to be able to imagine it how you wanted,,,, sooo,,, hope this was good anyways ???
> 
> this might be very irrelevant but i cannot stop thinking abt it; i love gfriend with all the few brain cells i have, and i literally cant stop thinking that woojins voice would suit love whisper and glass bead so well??? like that might only be me, but like.. i wanna hear him sing those songs uwu
> 
> anyways,, this is probably ganna end soon which is sad but what can u do really :/ i kinda concluded that im ganna commit to this being a series, but idk what ship to do next so if u have any preferences then id love to hear them uwu i was thinking changjin? but also minbin??? and then i thought jilix??? but idk :/
> 
> have a good day kiddies <3


	28. likey

<Sunday, 6:03am>

bear: you coward >:(

bear: of course ill go on another date with you 

bear: as long as your hands stay away from my eyes this time okay

bear: we dont need disaster part 2 

bear: you couldnt have asked me when i was awake huh?

bear: i guess im doing the same though,,,,

bear: whatever >n<

bear: i know you called me cute and all and im sorry but

bear: i cant say the same

bear: you sleep with your mouth open and its kinda unattractive

bear: but i like you anyways >u<

bear: now im ganna sleep again before i embarrass myself

bear: as if i havent already 

bear: what have you done to me bang chan ;;

<Sunday, 12:10pm>

chris: woojinieeeee

chris: why did u have to go so soon :((

bear: dont know :(

bear: well i mean

bear: i cant stay at your house forever??

chris: sure u can 

chris: ill hide u from my aunt

chris: no one has to know uwu

bear: sounds promising

bear: but i have school lol

chris: yeah right

chris: who needs school

bear: me sorry >u<

chris: oop okay

chris: idc now im sad :(

bear: ive been gone for 5 minutes channie

bear: youll live

chris: no i wont

chris: the world is ending 

chris: my happiness has been obliterated !!!!

bear: 1) youre exaggerating

chris: perhaps >:(

bear: 2) thats a big word 

bear: i wasnt aware you had that in you still

chris: WOOJIN

chris: im being bullied !!!!

bear: :)

bear: 3) same >n<

chris: . 

chris: u-uwu??

chris: is that a confession ?

chris: from kim woojin ?

chris: world class uwu ?

bear: STOP JKSJKSJKS

bear: im being nice take the compliment dkjbdbkjdabjk

chris: sorry i cant 

chris: i cannot believe u just got SOFT

chris: for ME of all ppl

chris: i am; sobbing 

chris: ur so cute jsjkdkj

bear: youre seriously embarrassing me

bear: why are you like this??

chris: u love it 

chris: admit it uwu

bear: hm

bear: perhaps 

chris: :o

chris: :O

chris: o h 

chris: uwu 

chris: ur soft today i loveovooeovee it 

bear: mhm

bear: its bc i cant hide anything from you now >:(

chris: u got that right baby~~

chris: ur so much softer irl 

chris: u blush so easily its double uwu material 

bear: s t o p omg 

bear: im on public transportation again >:(

bear: which screw you for i hate it here

bear: and i cant look like an idiot hiding my face because YOU cant stop this

chris: ..uwu

chris: sorry ???

chris: i cant help it tho

chris: i miss u already 

bear: i dont 

bear: you cuddled me half to death 

chris: JSJKSKJ

chris: YOU ASKED FOR IT 

bear: PERHAPS I DID

bear: but that gives you no rights!!!!

chris: youre just mad that i know ur a little spoon now

chris: baby weve all known from the start uwu

bear: SHUT UPJSJKKJSKS

chris: IM JUST SAYING

chris: dont be shy ;)

chris: its not like cuddling is the worst be did 

bear: chan i swear. 

chris: i didnt know u were one to kiss on the first date 

chris: but it was cute ndkddkjakn

chris: it gave me rights to cuddle u dont u think ?

bear: . 

bear: >:(

bear: maybe 

bear: maybe not 

bear: whatever >n<

chris: uwu 

chris: okay okay 

chris: want to talk about something else ??

bear: yes >n<

chris: jsdksdkjsd

chris: dont worry so much uwu

chris: anyways

chris: did u like my friends ???

chris: ur hard to read 

chris: and also jeongin thinks u hate him jkdjkjdks

bear: WHAT

bear: WHY

bear: HES PRECIOUS 

bear: the others are okay too lol

chris: LMAO

chris: he texted me asking why u wouldnt talk to him

chris: idk 

bear: nononooo

bear: i was just nervous :(

chris: why !!!

chris: theyre all nice!!

bear: i know that now

bear: well not minho

bear: i dont know what to think of him

bear: he scares me 

bear: but hyunjin and jeongin are really nice

bear: and felix too obviously

chris: minho just doesnt know how to talk to new ppl

chris: i know hes intimidating but hes nice when u get to know him 

chris: and u better take that back felix is a RAT

bear: maybe

bear: but hes still nice 

chris: sometimes

chris: he tried to steal my date kjdskjsd

bear: thats your own fault 

chris: :/

chris: oh well 

chris: it went well anyways tho right ???

bear: obviously

bear: otherwise you would be blocked by now >u<

chris: monster!!!

chris: im glad tho

chris: i was worried

bear: whyyy

bear: you taught me self defense against creepers

chris: JKSJKSKJ

chris: STOPDKJBDBJKDKBJ

bear: IM SERIOUS

bear: without you i would never live in survival mode 

bear: creepers are scary >u<

chris: JKSJKSJK

chris: they are arent they 

bear: yes

bear: they just come out of no where and hiss at you for no reason!!

bear: and they suicide bomb on you!!!!

bear: why!!!!!

chris: idk baby

chris: thats just how it is 

bear: well its not nice

bear: woojin doesnt approve

chris: oh no

chris: what ever will the creepers do!!!!!!!

bear: nothing i guess

bear: die? >u<

chris: n i c e

chris: unbelievable

chris: ur so influential !!!!!

bear: yes i am

bear: creepers have nothing on me >:)

chris: heck u got that right

chris: anyways 

chris: i shouldve brought this up earlier but

chris: ur rlly agreeing to another date with me???

bear: well yeah

bear: and let me repeat myself

bear: you have to pinky swear not to stab my eye next time >n<

chris: that was a one time thing :(

bear: it shouldnt have been a thing at all

chris: welp

chris: i didnt do it on purpose 

chris: all i wanted to do was touch ur hair

chris: it looks better irl ugh uwu

chris: but then i got distracted by ur looks

chris: and then 2 seconds later ur basically dying by my side

chris: can u blame me?

bear: yes 

bear: pretty easily at that 

chris: !!!!!!!!

bear: im kidding kjsjksakj

bear: dont get me wrong channie

bear: i really like you >n<

bear: even though i dont show it much

chris: u-uwu

chris: i can die peacefully now

bear: shsahdbjsbahk

bear: really :/

chris: yes <3

chris: and u show it!!!

chris: remember i told u ur so much softer irl woojinie 

chris: like,,, unbelievably soft 

chris: u rlly are the best uwu

bear: :(

bear: i know :(

bear: im the bestest 

chris: ^^

chris: literally

chris: im so soft for u uwu

bear: me too >n<

chris: :o 

chris: a-adam

bear: you ruined the moment omg

chris: vines dont ruin moments

bear: fine

chris: :o

chris: whhat

chris: woojinie saying im right ??

chris: what au are we in ????

bear: JKSJKSKJ

bear: i dont always say youre wrong skjsjk

chris: most of the time u do 

chris: i dont mind tho uwu 

chris: i dont mind a lot of what u do huh

bear: jskjsjkskj

bear: youre ridiculous 

bear: i still like you though ugh

bear: and dont you dare say anything about what i just said

chris: :)

bear: i meant it >n<

chris: ur so cute ugh 

  
bear: :))))

chris: oh boy

chris: my aunts yelling at me to clean up um

chris: also that smiley scares me

chris: i gotta go before i face her wrath

bear: oh no :((

bear: you shouldve let me help before i left :(

chris: nonono 

chris: its good dont worry 

chris: its not much 

chris: can i text u when im done ?

bear: do you even have to ask?

chris: uwu 

chris: guess not

chris: ill be back !!!

bear: okay

bear: have fun i guess ??

bear: and for when youre done

bear: what does au mean ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been two weeks :( i feel bad but im thankful you all are so understanding and listen to my shitty excuses much like the one im ganna give you now;  
> last week a had writing club on extra days that i was unaware of, two of which i was ganna write (for this) on, and then i had a competition; which once again i apparently have a tiny brain bc i forgot i even had one to go to. idk. sue me? this school week i had more writing (what the heck) and just got my individual results back yesterday (and i did kinda pretty good uwu???). but then again despite any of this i still would have skipped a week anyways so excuse; debunked !!!!  
> sorry i suck!!!!
> 
> on to more important matters- jeongin got his braces off, which is a big uwu in itself because hes still the cutest baby and he needs much reassurance right abt now!! also gfriend just released time for us and allll of u should listen bc its truly the album of all albums 
> 
> i hope this long chap makes up for my lack of updates? i feel like the characterization is off but im posting anyways >.<  
> ive also made up my mind (maybe?) on how to continue this series,,, i think minbin next and then jilix and whatever after that (although thats subject to change fkjskjsdf). i also wanna do a 3racha one but we'll see i guess
> 
> sorry this is such a long a/n but a lot happens in 2 weeks jkksjs  
> have a good day kiddies <3


	29. softy

<Monday, 2:58pm>

bear: hi hi

chris: !!

chris: hi woojinieeeeeee

bear: :)

bear: hows my favorite person doing ??

chris: :o

chris: whh at 

chris: i cant believe kim uwujin just called me his fav person

chris: u-uwu???

bear: not you

bear: jeongin >u<

chris: WHAT

chris: WHY

bear: BECAUSE

bear: im sowwy 

bear: hes an angel though :(

chris: ugh it sucks that ur right

chris: hes good tho!!

chris: he told me he misses u even tho u hate him

bear: thats so cute UGGHHGHDGGHS

bear: but noooo WH Y i doNt hA TE hIM

chris: idk baby

chris: that was some wild typing right there 

chris: ur evolving uwu

bear: heck yeah

bear: into what tho >.>

chris: uwu^2

bear: did you just

bear: do... math ?

bear: did i read right ?

chris: KSKSKJJSKJK

chris: MEANIE 

bear: IM SORRY 

bear: BUT YOU AND MATH DONT MIX

chris: sure we do 

chris: well

chris: maybe not math sucks

bear: :)

chris: u suck too :(

chris: why is jeongin ur favorite i give u cuddles :((

bear: you also give me life threatening eye injuries >u<

chris: EVIL 

chris: i cant believe it 

chris: wait ;)))

chris: woojinie ;)))

chris: uwujinie ;)))))

chris: *also* ;))))))))))

bear: SHUT UPKLSKLSKKL

chris: uwuwuu

chris: cute~~

bear: nooo

bear: not cute

chris: the cutest~

bear: nope

chris: yes~~

bear: >:(

bear: anyways :/

chris: ;)

bear: a n y w a y s

bear: im not sick anymore :)

chris: :o

chris: YAY !!!

chris: finally u arent Dying!!!!!

bear: yes !!!!

bear: are you sick yet ?

chris: no!! :D

chris: u ask that as if u want me sick lol

bear: :)

chris: omg djkdkjskjsdkjsd

chris: woojin no

bear: woojin yes

bear: kidding :)

bear: i dont want you sick :(

chris: uwu... 

chris: soft bear is back uwu

bear: um thanks 

chris: *um thanks*

chris: !!!!!!!!!!

chris: whatre u so cute for 

bear: nothin >u<

chris: !!!!!!!!

chris: cute cute cute 

chris: im having an existential crisis 

bear: whhy ??

chris: bc u make my heart go nyoom uwu

bear: nyoom nyoom

chris: JKSKJSJKS

bear: :)

bear: do you wanna know something not so cute?

chris: um

chris: no thanks :D

bear: wrong answer

chris: o h 

chris: yes i do :D

bear: my mom disapproves of you lol

chris: WHAT 

chris: WHY

bear: JSKJSKJSJKKJ

bear: IM KIDDING

bear: kind of 

chris: kind of ???

chris: what does that mean D:

bear: she thought i was ganna come back home with black hair

bear: then she saw the purple still and just sighed :/

bear: oops

chris: JKDJKDJKD

chris: why tho ???

chris: ur a whole squish with the purple uwu 

bear: i know >n<

bear: she says i look emo though

chris: no u dont 

chris: u look like a confident gay!!!!!

bear: CHANKJSKJSJKSK

chris: WHAT 

chris: IM JUST SAYING

chris: u look like that kid at school who just came out

chris: the one who dyes their hair so everyone like

chris: knows theyre gay

chris: u know??

bear: wtffffff

bear: so i look like an inexperienced gay then 

chris: a baby gay :D

bear: JKSJKSKJS

bear: N O 

bear: i cant believe you would say that kjdndskjn

chris: why not

chris: ur all blushy and stuff

chris: its okay ur ganna go from baby gay to wild gay in no time!!

bear: jkjsdndskj stoooopppp

bear: youre embarrassing 

bear: its your fault

bear: you wouldnt dye my hair back :/

chris: woojin 

chris: uwujin

chris: woobear 

chris: let me remind u, u soft soft baby,,,

chris: that i convinced u to keep the purple just by cuddling with u

bear: wow!!!

bear: i cant believe he would do such a thing!!!

bear: shame on you, woojin 

chris: KLSKLSKLS

bear: why did i cuddle with you

bear: youre a meanie >n<

chris: sorry uwu

chris: im just that cute ???

bear: maybe

bear: im cuter

chris: that is Correct

chris: u are the Cutest baby bear i cant even fathom it

bear: i know already >u<

chris: i am; crying

chris: uve gotten so much more ??? confident in urself since a month ago

chris: i love it uwu

bear: shush

chris: mean

bear: nvm 

chris: uwu

chris: is woojin perhaps,,,,

chris: soft for me ? two days in a row ??

bear: maybe 

bear: whats it to you >:(

chris: everything uwu

chris: im soft for u everyday~

chris: dont hid the uwus !!!!!

bear: . 

bear: uwu

chris: JSKJSKJ

chris: U SAID UWU

chris: im marking the date down 

bear: stooopp

bear: i cant believe you 

chris: i can :D

chris: saying uwu is the final step to being gay 

chris: i bet u didnt know that huh

bear: you told me that yesterday on facetime channie :/

chris: oh

chris: right 

chris: well how bout i facetime u again ;)

chris: we can celebrate ur,, gayness,,, ;)

bear: . 

bear: perhaps i laughed??

chris: u-uwu

bear: but im also intrigued at what that implies >.>

bear: tell me

bear: what does that mean channie ?

chris: ;)

chris: well how about u see for urself ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you were wondering, yes i am running out of chapter titles :) these are coming straight from the trash uwu  
> what does chan mean by those winky faces o.o find out next time on dragon ball z
> 
> i think this is ganna have one chap left? bc like 30 is a cool number i guess?? and if i need a 31st chapter then expect a 32nd :/ bc 31 is an ugly number uwu sorry folks
> 
> you guys are all great,, pretty swaggy if i do say so myself :^) ur comments are cool and cute i guess. whatever ily kids :) 
> 
> i dont have anything to say in this note for once so ? have a good day kiddies <33


	30. b-boyfriends?

<Monday, 4:16pm>

chris: u know jinnie i noticed something

chris: ur smileys arent v scary anymore ??

chris: i literally just thought abt that 

bear: are you sure :)

chris: . 

chris: yes

chris: you can Not fool me

chris: ur smiles irl are not scary in the slightest baby 

chris: its just soft uwu

bear: whatever :(

bear: you dont get to start this conversation all,,,,

bear: positively

chris: whhat

bear: shush i dont know a better word to use

bear: im kind of disoriented after that Stunt you pulled >n<

chris: stunt

chris: what stunt ???

chris: oh wait

chris: oh ;)

chris: i see ;))

bear: c h a n 

bear: you do not get to facetime me literally minutes after school ends

bear: with your s h i r t off 

bear: you have no morals, bang channie :(

chris: jkdbskjdkjd

chris: U LIKED IT 

chris: ADMIT IT

bear: um no 

bear: maybe? 

bear: nvm no

bear: i didnt ask to see you shirtless :/

chris: okay but do u rlly have to ?

chris: cant i just facetime my soft pretty bf without a shirt on ? ;))

bear: bf?

bear: boyfriend?

bear: are we boyfriends now? o.o

chris: mayhaps i didnt mean to say that?

chris: but like....... if u wanna be......???

bear: ...oh,,,

bear: do you... wanna be?? ...or

chris: i 

chris: yes?

chris: do you want to is the real question,,,,

bear: uh i think so... >n<

chris: think?

bear: i do,,,, jkdsbjkds

chris: o-oh

chris: a-am i supposed to ask u formally,,,,,,

chris: THIS IS SO AWKWARD WOOJIN

bear: kjdjdkjdajkkjd i know,,,

bear: but yes? i guess??

bear: does it look like i know????

chris: i guess not kjbfsbjks

chris: ummm

chris: i think this is where i formally ask u to be my legit boyfriend??

bear: oh.?

bear: then i think this is where i formally say yes to being your legit boyfriend..??

chris: .

chris: i think this is where i cry uwu tears 

chris: KJJKSJKN

bear: skhskwksjks

chris: omg

chris: im boyfriends with *the* kim uwujin 

chris: omgomgomg

bear: stoopppdjkdjksbj

chris: nope

chris: would u be mad if i said im actually half crying 

bear: whhat

bear: chan nooo

bear: what do you mean half ???

chris: bc theres Literal tears but im not making those ugly sounds the ppl in movies make uwu

bear: adskjdjksa

bear: CHAN WHY

chris: SKJKJ

chris: BECAUSE 

chris: uguhfhhh ur just too good for this world uwu

chris: and too softtttt

bear: um thanks lol

bear: stop crying :( or ill make you stop :(

chris: k-kinky??

bear: STOPJKSJKSK

bear: you go from asking me out to asking me that

bear: are you kidding me chan

chris: uh no im not :D

chris: ill get back to u about that later ;)

chris: anyways

bear: kjbdjbkabj

chris: my mission was a success woojinie!!!!

bear: yay!!!

bear: i dont know what mission but yay!!

chris: !!

chris: i snorted lmao

chris: anyways

chris: i got ur number on omegle like nine years ago 

chris: back in the dying times 

bear: omg sajdbkabkjsd

chris: and now were *boyfriends* are u KIDDING

bear: um inspiring story lol

bear: but we do Not bring up omegle 

bear: those were my emo days 

chris: WHATDBJKDJ

chris: that was only a month ago jkbfsbkjfbbj

bear: i thought it was nine years??

chris: maybe maybe not 

chris: time is meaningless anyways :D

bear: i guess so

bear: i only went on that website 

bear: because seungmin wouldnt talk to me

bear: and i wanted to prove to him that i didnt only talk to him

bear: safe to say i think it worked >u<

chris: yessyeysys

chris: that was ugly typing but !!!!

chris: u got my number and proved him wrong 

chris: that rat 

bear: i thought felix was the rat :/

chris: who says there cant be two rats?

bear: i guess no one 

bear: ive been,,

bear: enlightened?

chris: yes!!!

chris: felix made fun of me for texting u after we first talked ;((

chris: he said i was a loser ;((((

bear: you.. are a loser,,,

bear: ...my....loser.......

chris: .

chris: uwuwuu

chris: ur so cute i cant handle it ???

bear: me neither >u<

bear: im the cutest 

chris: heck yeah u are 

bear: maybe youre cute too 

bear: i havent decided yet 

chris: JKSJS

chris: WHY 

bear: djkjkjdaj

bear: im kidding >n<

bear: youre the cutest ^^

bear: behind me of course 

chris: of course uwu

chris: uhghhh kim woojin just called me cute

chris: i gotta call the relatives 

bear: please dont??

chris: oh heck 

chris: i gotta tell felix

chris: meanie said the day would never come :/

bear: omgjsdbkjbjf

bear: but it did >u<

chris: yeah it did didnt it uwuu

chris: om ggg 

chris: wOOJINIE

bear: WHAT

chris: u called me cute *and* became my bf in 1 (!!!) day 

chris: woochan shippers are shaking uwu

bear: wh 

bear: what the heck is a woochan 

chris: ;)

bear: ?

chris: i cant tell u 

chris: ur ganna yell at me 

bear: w h at 

bear: why would i yell at you???

chris: because ur mean.......

chris: no fun :(

bear: . 

bear: if you dont tell me im canceling our next date channie :)

chris: U WOULDNT 

chris: THE EVIL SMILEYS ARE BACK 

bear: they are :)

bear: and um

bear: maybe i wouldnt okay but it was worth a try ??

bear: but youre ganna tell me anyways right channie? 

chris: i can feel the underlying threat in that text 

chris: and no i do Not like it 

bear: :)

chris: FINE IF U INSIST

chris: its our ship name!!!!!

bear: what 

chris: ship...name...?

bear: what x2

chris: omg u poor thing

chris: u dont know shipping???

bear: i guess not 

chris: oh my sdbajbjabdj

bear: tell me then ??

chris: well 

chris: ITS EMBARRASSING NOW

bear: WHY

chris: IT JUST IS

chris: look it up on google or smth 

bear: whhyy

bear: i dont wanna :(

chris: sjsknsk

chris: woojin :)

chris: baby :)

chris: baby bear :)) 

bear: omg get on with it?

chris: woojin + chan = woochan 

chris: uwu 

bear: oh 

bear: what ?

bear: why ????

chris: what do u mean wHY

bear: i dont know ???

bear: why do our names have to be joined ??

bear: thats weird :/

chris: not its nooottt

chris: its cute ? kinda ?

chris: hyunjin and jeongin came up with it 

bear: omg jeonginie >u<

bear: i love it nvm 

chris: JKJKSKNS

chris: im sending a ss of that to him 

bear: do it!!!!!

bear: hes cuter than youll ever be sorry >n<

chris: omgdjkbsbjksa whatt

chris: perhaps thats true but whyyy

bear: sowwy 

chris: :(

chris: :(((

chris: :(((((

bear: stooop thats ugly :(

bear: i was kidding dont spam chat with ugly frowny faces :(

chris: s..orry?

chris: wait uwu

chris: u mean im actually cuter than jeonginie?

bear: . 

bear: y-yes?

bear: dont embarrass me >:(

chris: im notttt

chris: im just saying uwu

chris: my boyfriends soft for me uwu

chris: omg i love that word 

chris: i feel empowered 

bear: jkdsfjkdjk

bear: youre always the cutest 

bear: it is a nice word isnt it >u<

chris: omgomg 

chris: ur so fuckin cute im-

bear: . 

bear: im ganna let that pass

chris: omg boyfriend advantages i love it uwu

bear: that wont last 

chris: w h at

bear: om noo i meant the cussing thing >n<

chris: JBKDBJKDJKB

chris: u made it sound like u already wanted to break up omg

bear: nooo

bear: dont say anything but 

bear: i wanna cuddle again :(

chris: thhhh

bear: dont,,

chris: sndnksfkj

bear: chan.

chris: THANKS

chris: ME TOO

bear: KJDNKKDN

bear: /thanks/

bear: cute ???

chris: oh?

chris: baby ;)

bear: s t o p 

chris: nope never

chris: ;)

chris: babyyy

chris: can we facetime ??

chris: first (1st!!!!!!!) time seeing my bfs face after *officially!!!!* getting together 

chris: uwuwuu 

bear: no .

chris: . 

chris: hhhhhh

bear: kidding sjkdjkbsadb

chris: HHHHHHH

chris: god ur so cute :(

chris: do u live off of scaring me and then getting all soft 

chris: bc im ganna combust because of u one day 

bear: honestly?

bear: yes >u<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i can say is; oof
> 
> ummmm so this is the last chap lol. idk what else to say about that. i apologize if this is terribly pitiful for a final chap but i tried my best and i think its kinda okay ?? i mean its soft woochan how bad could it be :^)
> 
> you guys are cool too lol,,,,,, like the support on this is wild man jsfdkfjbjkdbsf many of you have stuck around start to end and have left me comments that make me wanna obliterate myself bc of how soft i get uwu, i wont name names (bc privacy,,,,, i guess ?) but if u think im talking about you, i probably am ^-^  
> idk how to thank you guys properly but i love u kids uwu
> 
> on another note, i have no idea when the second part of the series will be up,,, at this point the ship is definitely between minsung changjin or changlix, solely based on the fact that my characterization sucks and these ships seem to be easiest for me to do ???? i also currently dont have a plot (lmao good job) so you guys could suggest me literally anything and ill write it kkkkk idk the rating/tags/plot like rlly,,,, i just need ideas lol 
> 
> i think this note is long enough so ill be ending it here ^-^  
> if you for whatever reason have to contact me somewhere i have an instagram (that i dont post on, but whatever) @ / ultkimwoojin  
> i hope you all enjoyed reading this at least a lil bit ??? love you kiddies <3 mwah


End file.
